Force Bond 3 - Fils
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: 3ème partie de la série de l'UA dans lequel Luke est élevé par Vador sur Coruscant. Luke grandit et bataille à accepter ce qui l'attend dans le futur.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'esquisse d'un futur

Chapitre 1 - L'esquisse d'un futur

Le Capitaine Piett faisait les cents pas, le long de la salle de conférence, répétant mentalement son rapport préparé avec soin. C'était une pièce spacieuse et confortable, et Piett aurait été détendu s'il n'avait pas été dans les entrailles du repaire de l'amertume elle-même : le palais du Seigneur Vador. Un assistant l'avait poliment informé que le Seigneur Vador serait bientôt à lui, puis l'avait abandonné. Maintenant, il devait _attendre_.

Il se massa les tempes, se rappelant toutes les rumeurs suggérant que le Seigneur Vador s'était adouci au cours des dernières années. Néanmoins, dans le cas d'un Seigneur Sith, s'adoucir signifiait tuer neuf personnes par jour au lieu de dix, ce qui semblait toujours absurde, même dans ses oreilles avides d'y croire.

Son vaisseau, le SD _indestructible_, venait tout juste de revenir d'une mission de patrouille prolongée dans la bordure extérieure, si bien que, par chance, ses récents contacts avec le Seigneur Vador avaient été inexistants, mais sa réputation brutale s'était répandue à travers les rangs de la marine impériale. Piett ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer ce qui pouvait transpercer la coquille blindée du Seigneur Noir.

Les portes de la salle de conférence s'ouvrirent en sifflant, et Piett se raidit par anticipation. Cependant, ce n'était pas la haute silhouette noire du Seigneur Vador qui entra. Au lieu de cela, ce fut un simple adolescent de petit taille et aux cheveux blonds. Il était vêtu d'un bleu de travail de mécanicien, et une large gamme d'outils pendait à sa ceinture. Il regarda Piett avec surprise, comme si c'était Piett qui semblait saugrenu.

-Salut, dit-il, regardant le capitaine de haut en bas. Je suppose que vous attendez mon père.

Piett ne savait que penser, sans parler de que dire. Il cligna des yeux avec surprise en regardant le garçon, qui le fixait en retour de ses yeux bleus étincelants.

-Vous êtes Capitaine, non ? demanda le garçon, avisant son uniforme. J'essaie d'apprendre les galons des échelons, mais je continue de confondre. Les gens semblent parfois porter les mauvais.

Piett retrouva sa voix.

-Oui, je suis le Capitaine Piett. Ravi de vous rencontrer, euh...

-Je m'appelle Luke, dit le garçon. J'essaie de retrouver un hydro-compresseur, qui n'arrête pas de se cacher! C'est le dernier endroit que je vérifie, après j'abandonne. Vous l'avez vu ?

Piett jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours la pièce lui paraissait impeccable. Il secoua la tête.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas vous être utile.

Luke commença à tirer bruyamment les chaises, et rampa dessous. Piett le regarda avec curiosité.

-Ainsi, vous êtes le fils du Seigneur Vador ?

La réponse de Luke provint de dessous la table.

-Oui, malheureusement !

Il se leva, et sourit largement à Piett, montant qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment le « malheureusement ».

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Luke, son sourire s'effaçant.

Piett réalisa qu'il le fixait.

-Non, non. Je n'étais simplement pas au courant que le Seigneur Vador avait des enfants.

Luke hocha les épaules et scanna la pièce une nouvelle fois.

-Bon... Je suppose qu'il n'est pas là.

Il fronça les sourcils avec frustration.

-Dommage, c'est le quatrième perdu cette semaine. On va en manquer.

Il commença à marcher d'un bon pas vers la sortie, mais juste avant d'atteindre les portes, elles s'ouvrirent en coulissant et le Seigneur Vador entra du même pas déterminé. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Piett lutta pour ne pas sourire.

-Ah ! Oups ! Dit Luke.

Il fit un pas en arrière, et sourit largement à Vador.

-Salut !

Vador jeta un coup d'œil calculateur à Piett, puis se retourna vers Luke.

-_Fils_, dit-il, impliquant la question « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dans ce seul mot.

-J'ai presque terminé de réparer le vaisseau, dit Luke, mais je ne peux pas trouver d'hydro-compresseur...

-Donc, tu es parvenu à localiser la coupure dans le mécanisme de refroidissement ? Demanda Vador.

-Oui, c'était la partie facile. Il était dans la bobine supérieure gauche, il n'a fallut que quelques tests...

Piett les regarda, incrédule, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur conversation informelle. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'adresser à Vador avec une telle familiarité... il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était possible de le faire. Etait-il autorisé à en être témoin ?

Un bref reflet métallique au sol attira son regard. Là, à côté de sa botte, se trouvait l'hydro-compresseur disparu. Il se pencha, le ramassa et le plaça sur la table. Aussi bien le père que le fils se détournèrent de leur conversation, leur attention attirée par le mouvement.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ! Dit Luke, jubilant.

Ce fut un simple mouvement. Luke fit un pas en avant, tendant la main, peut-être pour atteindre l'extrémité de la table pour récupérer le compresseur, ou peut-être juste pour s'approcher pour que Piett puisse lui donner. Laquelle des deux hypothèses était la bonne, Piett ne le découvrit jamais. Alors que Luke faisait ce mouvement, le compresseur vola hors de la table, traversant les trois mètres entre eux en tournoyant sur lui-même, et finit dans la paume tendue de Luke.

Le visage de Luke devint blême. Il fixa le compresseur comme s'il s'agissait d'une limace venimeuse qui s'était agrippée à sa peau.

-Que... Quoi ? Dit-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

Avec un cliquetis, le compresseur tomba de sa main, et Luke se précipita à l'extérieur.

Piett déglutit, et jeta un coup d'œil à Vador. Le Seigneur noir fixait les portes, paraissant aussi songeur que pouvait l'être un homme portant un masque.

Abruptement, il se tourna, tout à son travail.

-Votre rapport, Capitaine ?

Piett obtempéra, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du compresseur, qui reposait sans prétention sur la table.

* * *

Après avoir congédié le Capitaine, Vador demeura dans la salle de conférence, tapotant négligemment l'hydro-compresseur contre la surface lustrée de la table. La situation était délicate. Si l'Empereur devait apprendre cela, il pourrait présumer que son apprenti, jusque-là loyal, avait secrètement entraîné son fils dans une tentative de renverser son maître. La vie de Luke pouvait être en danger.

Cependant, par chance, l'Empereur n'était pas sur Coruscant. Alors que leur projet fondateur approchait de ses étapes finales d'achèvement, son maître était parti pour une visite personnelle d'inspection. Il semblait que son planning n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

Vador se retourna et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de chercher Luke et de le rassurer. Sa détresse était évidente à travers leur lien, et était vraiment disproportionnée par rapport à la nature de l'incident. C'était sérieux, certes, mais pas la fin de la galaxie. C'était typique de son adolescent de fils de dramatiser à ce point.

Sa perception de la présence de Luke le mena au balcon de leur aile personnelle. Les mains de Luke pendaient par dessus la balustrade, et ses épaules éraient affaissées.

Pendant un moment, Vador hésita sur le pas de la porte, songeant négligemment que Luke ressemblait presque à un homme adulte. L'idée le perturba, et il la repoussa. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus besoin de tant baisser les yeux pour s'adresser à son fils, mais le garçon n'était que cela, un garçon. Ce n'était que la lumière déclinante qui le faisait ressembler à autre chose.

-Luke.

Pas de réponse. Vador s'avança jusqu'à se tenir derrière lui. C'était un bel après-midi, et le soleil illuminait tous les coins de l'horizon incroyablement bondé de Coruscant. Malgré le bourdonnement distant du trafic, c'était presque paisible.

Soudain, Luke se tourna vers lui, une expression implorante sur le visage.

-Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-dedans...

-Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire, l'interrompt Vador.

-Mais... mais et l'Empereur, s'il... ?

-L'Empereur n'est pas là.

-Mais s'il l'apprend ? dit Luke, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, dit Vador, calmement. Je m'occuperai de l'Empereur.

Luke était silencieux, mais Vador le sentit se calmer. Pourtant, quelques vestiges de peur demeuraient. Vador sonda gentiment son esprit, en cherchant la cause. Les craintes de Luke n'étaient pas liées à l'Empereur, malgré ses propos. Elles se concentraient plutôt autour d'une image violente... une personne sans visage transpercée d'un sabre laser. Elles commencèrent à revenir sur le souvenir de Luke du compresseur dans sa main.

-Ton potentiel dans la Force t'effraie, remarqua Vador

-J'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas ça, soupira Luke.

-Il est préférable de parler de ses sentiments, plutôt que de les refouler.

-Les gens ont déjà peur de moi parce que tu es mon père, expliqua Luke. Avoir des pouvoirs étranges... ça ferait vraiment de moi une bête de foire.

-Une _bête de foire_, répéta Vador, tournant son visage masqué vers son fils. Je vois.

-Ah, sans vouloir t'offenser, dit rapidement Luke.

Vador demeura silencieux, quelque peu amusé.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Je m'inquiète de ce que je ferais avec ces pouvoirs.

-Les possibilités sont illimitées.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur que je puisse... blesser quelqu'un.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Vador.

Vador réfléchit à sa réponse. Presque tout ce que Luke avait vu de la Force jusque là, c'était la violence. Ses craintes étaient infondées mais compréhensibles. Il était probable qu'il croie que le seul but se développer ses capacités dans la Force était de tuer des gens. Au final, il comprendrait que tuer était un mal nécessaire pour atteindre un plus grand objectif, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour l'instant.

-La Force peut contrôler tes actes, expliqua Vador, mais seulement si tu l'y autorises. Elle obéira aussi à tes ordres. Tu as le choix quant à la manière dont tu utilises tes pouvoirs.

-Je ne sais même pas si je veux les utiliser, dit Luke, fixant ses bottes. - Il s'interrompit un moment. - C'est mal ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta destinée, fils, dit Vador, surpris à la pensée que Luke puisse ne pas vouloir réaliser son potentiel. Tu es ce que tu es. Comme nous l'avons vu aujourd'hui, ton potentiel dans la Force ne peut pas être contenu pendant longtemps. Tu es bien trop puissant pour cela.

Luke détourna le regard, fronçant les sourcils à propos de quelque chose. Il n'était clairement pas ravi à cette idée.

-Tu pourrais découvrir que tu changeras d'avis en grandissant, petit, dit Vador.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais, _s'il te plaît,_ arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Dit Luke, se raidissant. Est-ce que tu connais mon âge ? Je suis déjà_ vieux_.

-Dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas vieux, dit Vador. Dix-sept ans, c'est jeune.

-J'arrête l'école dans six mois, souligna Luke.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation auparavant ? Demanda Vador

-Parce que nous l'avons eue la semaine dernière, soupira Luke.

-Oui, maintenant, je m'en souviens, dit Vador, jetant un coup d'œil à Luke. Parce que tu voulais prendre mon nouveau prototype de vaisseau pour... Comment as-tu présenté cela ? Une balade autour du système solaire ?

-Pour un vol d'essai ! Protesta Luke. Honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu me laisses voler seul à travers tout Coruscant dans un speeder. Pourquoi pas un vaisseau ? C'est pas comme si j'allais me précipiter dans l'hyperespace et me perdre.

-Quand tu seras assez grand pour comprendra pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu voles seul, tu seras assez grand pour voler dans l'espace seul, dit Vador.

Luke émit un son de frustration, et serra la rambarde.

-Et pourquoi cet empressement à grandir si vite ? S'enquit Vador. Tu as toute la vie devant toi.

-Je suis déjà grand, c'est bien là tout le sujet, dit Luke. Tout le monde le sait, à part toi. Parfois, je me dis que tu me vois encore comme le gamin que tu mettais au lit après l'avoir tiré d'une aventure dingue qui serait partie de travers.

Vador envisagea de souligner qu'il avait dû mettre Luke au lit la nuit dernière, après qu'il eut trouvé son fils assoupi sur ses devoirs. Mais il était vrai que les péripéties avaient été mises de coté récemment, comme le temps de Luke était pris par ses études en vue de ses examens finaux. Son emploi du temps scolaire était bourré d'histoire galactique, de politique, d'économie, de diplomatie, de sciences et de langues.

Cela avait inquiété Vador à un moment donné, puisqu'il se rappelait à quel point les études intensives pouvaient être difficiles. Les activités scolaires avaient certainement leur importance, mais il pensait personnellement que Luke en apprendrait davantage par le biais d'une vraie expérience sur la manière dont la galaxie fonctionnait. Mais Luke lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait gérer et qu'il voulait faire de son mieux.

-Je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant, dit Vador, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à diriger la galaxie. Tu n'as toujours pas appris à garder les outils dans le hangar.

Il donna une légère tape à Luke avec l'hydro-compresseur, et son fils eut un large sourire.

-Je ne sais pas. Diriger la galaxie ne semble pas si difficile. Tu le fais en ce moment même.

-Pas vraiment.

-L'Empereur n'est pas là, dit Luke. Tu es en charge. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas assis quelque part dans le palais à laisser les autres faire tout le travail ?

-Parce qu'être père est un travail à temps plein, dit Vador, jetant un coup d'œil à Luke. Ou, dans ton cas, deux travaux à temps plein.

Luke sourit largement, détournant le regard.

-Quand revient le vieux cadavre ?

Vador soupira intérieurement. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de corriger le choquant manque de respect de son fils.

-Demain

-Alors, on a encore aujourd'hui pour se détendre.

-Je dois terminer l'interrogatoire d'un prisonnier à bord d'un star destroyer, dit Vador. Si tu finis de préparer le vaisseau, nous pourrons le prendre pour un vol d'essai.

-Je peux piloter ? Demanda promptement Luke. Je peux, s'il te plaît ?

-Très bien.

-Je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail, dit Luke, paraissant bien plus heureux. Au fait, j'ai pensé à un nom. _Dunesea*_. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-_Deathsea_, peut-être, suggéra Vador.

-Trop tard. J'ai déjà programmé les registres et fait la plaque nominative.

-_Dunesea _ce sera, alors.

-A plus tard !

Luke quitta le balcon en sifflotant, laissant Vador seul. Vador se retourna vers la vaste étendue de la ville, plongé dans ses pensées. Son fils était aisément rassuré on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'Empereur. Pour l'instant, cependant, Luke était la dernière chose qui occupait l'esprit de l'Empereur. Le vaste projet de l'étoile de la mort entrait dans ses dernières étapes de construction... Elle serait prête pour un premier essai avant la fin de l'année. L'Empereur était empli d'un plaisir sombre et froid quand il y songeait, mais les propres sentiments de Vador sur le sujet étaient tous sauf clairs.

Il avait ses propres idées sur comment maintenir l'ordre dans la galaxie, et elles n'impliquaient pas de vrais monstres technologiques. Non, il aimerait voir une galaxie revenir à une règle plus traditionnelle... dans laquelle un nouvel ordre Sith assurerait la fin de la rébellion. Un ordre dont il espérait que son fils serait membre.

Seul le temps le dirait. Entre l'achèvement de l'étoile de la Mort, et la maturité naissante de Luke, le futur allait être intéressant. Quel euphémisme.

* * *

Il y avait peu de choses que Luke aimait davantage que bricoler les vaisseaux. Particulièrement quand il avait l'esprit préoccupé. Il y avait quelque chose de thérapeutique à occuper ses mains pendant que les mots de son père tournaient encore dans son esprit. Ses propos rassurants avaient apaisé ses craintes profondes, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Luke s'interrompit pour refixer un panneau d'accès à sa place, se demandant comment il s'en serait sorti au cours des six derniers mois, sans le soutien de son père. Peu importe à quel point il était occupé, il était toujours disposé à l'aider pour une question pour ses devoirs, même si elle était ennuyeuse. Et il semblait toujours savoir ce dont il avait besoin, avant même qu'il le réalise lui-même, que ce soit un mot d'encouragement, ou un tour dans l'espace à l'improviste.

Luke sourit largement, et termina son travail sur le vaisseau. Il avait souffert d'un manque de pilotage toute la journée, sans même le réaliser. C'était probablement ce qui avait causé le dérapage dans la salle de conférence.

Des bruits de pas et une respiration artificielle familiers pénétrèrent dans le hangar, et Luke leva les yeux de surprise. Le temps passait si vite quand il faisait quelque chose d'amusant. Il lui semblait que seulement dix minutes plus tôt, ils discutaient ensemble sur le balcon.

-Tout est prêt, lança Luke, alors que son père approchait. Donne moi juste dix minutes de plus.

-Ce vaisseau est plus que convenable, dit son père. Toi, par contre, tu as besoin d'un polissage.

Luke jeta un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements, sur le point de rétorquer que rien ne clochait avec son apparence. Mais même lui devait admettre qu'un bleu de travail de mécanicien taché d'huile ne ferait pas la meilleure impression sur un vaisseau bondé d'officiers d'élite en uniforme.

-Je vais le faire chauffer un peu, dit son père, le soulageant de ses outils.

Luke courut vers les ascenseurs, craignant à moitié que son père parte sans lui. Après avoir sprinté à travers le bâtiment, esquivant les droïdes à chaque croisement, il enfila la première chose propre qu'il trouva sur le sol de sa chambre. D'ici à ce que Luke regagne le hangar, il était toujours en train d'essayer de coiffer ses cheveux et d'enfiler sa botte gauche.

Heureusement, le _Dunesea_ était toujours là. Il monta en courant la rampe d'embarquement, uniquement pour trouver sa père assis dans le siège du pilote.

-Hé !

-Calme-toi, dit son père, en se levant. Je ne faisais que vérifier le carburant.

-Le carburant est parfait, dit Luke, se glissant dans le siège avant que son père n'ait d'autres idées. J'ai fait le plein tout à l'heure. Allez, allons-y !

Il appuya sur le bouton pour rétracter la rampe, puis étudia l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le voyant de pré-chauffe précédant le décollage passa au vert, indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

-Assure-toi qu'il ne soit pas en marche arrière, dit son père, s'asseyant dans le siège du copilote.

Luke appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant s'élever le vaisseau du sol du hangar.

-Je l'ai fait une fois, dit Luke, indigné. _Une fois_ ! Et maintenant, tu le mentionnes à chaque fois. C'était un accident !

-Un accident qui a nécessité un mois de réparations sur le mur, dit son père.

Luke roula des yeux. Il guida le vaisseau à l'air libre sans heurt, prenant garde à ne pas accrocher les ailes à la sortie du hangar. En bas, un millier d'immeubles défila, se confondant en une masse grise et terne alors qu'ils s'élevaient vers le ciel. Le soleil de l'après-midi jetait des rayons oranges sur le trafic constant qui s'élançait en orbite.

Luke accéléra, et s'inséra dans une ligne de circulation dense. Ils volèrent de manière régulière sur quelques kilomètres, puis Luke fut forcé de ralentir lorsque le vaisseau devant eux s'immobilisa. Le trafic devint congestionné.

-On irait plus vite à pied, soupira Luke, glissant de quelques centimètres en avant.

-Patience, petit, dit son père, d'un ton lointain.

Il fixait à travers la vitre, méditant probablement pour ce qu'en savait Luke. Il tapota les commandes impatiemment alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer, uniquement pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus tard. De frustration, il serra la gâchette.

-Et si on tirait sur tous ces vaisseaux sur le passage ?

-Ne touche pas cette gâchette, si tu n'es pas dans une situation de combat !

-Par les étoiles, j'étais juste en train de plaisanter, marmonna Luke.

Il engagea le vaisseau, les poussant encore en avant.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, dit son père.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive, parfois ? S'enquit Luke

Son père ne répondit pas. Luke sourit intérieurement d'un air suffisant, et s'égaya quand il vit que le trafic commençait enfin à s'éclaircir.

Pénétrer en orbite était toujours une nouveauté excitante.L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus fine, et s'éclaircit du bleu au blanc alors qu'ils entraient dans la haute stratosphère. Puis, tout vira au noir profond et magnifique, et des milliers d'étoiles jaillirent en vue.

Le trafic s'éclaircit alors que des vaisseaux individuels se séparaient pour leurs destinations respectives, et Luke accéléra, soulagé d'avoir davantage de liberté. Il y avait des milliers de vaisseaux en orbite autour de Coruscant et de nombreuses stations d'accueil de la marine. Leur destination était située sur la face cachée de la plus lointaine lune de Coruscant. Son père la désigna sur la carte de plan de vol et Luke lança le vaisseau dans cette trajectoire.

Quand elle apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision, une lumière verte se mit à clignoter sur le panneau de Luke.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Cela se révéla être un signal de communication.

-Ils nous saluent. Accepte le message et lit l'écran.

Luke fit ce que son père avait suggéré, et parcourut le texte.

-Ça dit « transmettez le code d'identification ».

-Je vais envoyer le code. Tu as dévié, évidemment.

Luke leva les yeux, et vit que son père avait raison.

-Oups.

Ils avaient fait un écart vers la droite de l'énorme station d'accueil, et étaient présentement sur le chemin d'un cargo en approche.

Luke vira pour reprendre sa trajectoire, alors que la plateforme d'amarrage grossissait. Deux TIE Fighters avaient quitté l'air d'arrimage d'un des star destroyers stationnaires.

-Une escorte, expliqua Vador. Nous sommes attendus.

Luke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il regarda à nouveau le cargo en approche. Selon ses estimations, il accélérait. Il se déporta plus à gauche pour l'éviter, et fut agacé de voir le transporteur ajuster sa propre trajectoire pour compenser. La distance entre eux se réduisait rapidement, et Luke commença à se sentir nerveux.

-Ce transporteur s'approche plutôt près, remarqua-t-il.

Son père leva les yeux.

Luke sursauta quand la main gantée de son père se jeta sur le panneau, et appuya rapidement sur une commande.

-Qu'est-ce... ? Commença Luke

Soudain, il fut projeté contre la ceinture de son siège alors que des rayons de tirs de laser rouge frappaient le cockpit. Les panneaux tremblèrent avec un vrombissement alors que le cargo passait au-dessus d'eux, puis gémit sous l'escorte des cargos TIE que se précipitèrent pour défendre le vaisseau.

Luke agrippa aux commandes, le souffle court. Une sueur froide se forma sur son front.

-Désolé, dit calmement son père. J'aurais dû te rappeler d'activer les boucliers plus tôt.

-Quoi... ? Qui ? Commença Luke, la voix tremblante.

-Des rebelles, probablement. Son père étudiait l'écran. Ils ont été neutralisés.

-Pourquoi ils nous ont tiré dessus ?! haleta Luke, se demandant pourquoi son père était si calme.

-Les vaisseaux sont des cibles fréquentes pour des tirs de poltrons et lancer des attaques.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luke.

-Veux-tu que je prenne le relais ?

Luke lança le vaisseau en avant, souhaitant que son cœur cesse de tambouriner.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Entrer sans incident dans le hangar de l'_Indestructibl_e nécessitera une concentration totale. Es-tu certain d'être prêt pour cette tache ?

-Ça va, dit Luke, en colère.

Le comlink prit vie en grésillant.

-Vaisseau _Dunsea_, ici le pilote du TIE escorte une. L'ennemi a été neutralisé. Avez-vous subi des dommages ?

Luke activa l'émetteur.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il d'un ton sec, puis il coupa la communication.

Il y eu un silence alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Luke ralentit, décidé à impressionner son père en ne commettant pas la moindre erreur lors de l'arrimage.

Le comlink grésilla à nouveau, et une voix pressante emplit l'air.

-Dunsea, un escadron d'aile-Y vient juste de quitter l'hyperespace ! L'_Indestructible_ va verrouiller un rayon tracteur et vous emmener en sûreté dans le hangar !

Luke frappa ses mains contre les contrôles de frustration.

Luke se rassit, les bras croisés de manière exagérée, alors que le vaisseau se pausait gentiment dans le hangar du star destroyer. Il coupa les moteurs d'un air décontracté et regarda par la vitre, où une garde d'honneur de stormtroopers s'était rassemblée.

-Je vais rester là, dit Luke, nerveux à l'idée de devoir déambuler devant toutes ces armures blanches immaculées.

A coté de son père, il doutait de les impressionner.

-Cet incident implique que je vais devoir rester ici considérablement plus longtemps que je ne l'avais anticipé. Je peux m'arranger pour que quelqu'un te fasse visiter le vaisseau. C'est une bonne opportunité pour toi d'en apprendre davatange sur les activités quotidiennes à bord d'un star destroyer.

Aussi intéressant que cela puisse paraître, Luke ne voulait pas être coincé avec une babysitter.

-Je m'en sortirais ici, dit-il. J'ai téléchargé quelques devoirs dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Si je m'ennuie après, j'irais faire un tour. Combien de temps ça va te prendre ?

-Je vais me joindre à l'effort pour détruire les cargos rebelles, puis j'interrogerai les pilotes capturés du transporteur. Je pense que je serai prêt à partir dans quatre heures.

Luke fut surpris.

-Tu sors combattre ? Est-ce que les pilotes des vaisseaux ne peuvent pas s'en occuper ?

-Ils sont à quai et en sous effectif. Et j'ai besoin de continuer à m'entraîner, dit son père.

Il se détourna et quitta le vaisseau, laissant Luke seul avec ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, il détacha lentement les ceintures de son siège et se leva pour s'étirer. Malgré ses propos sur ses devoirs, il n'était pas d'humeur à les faire, pas après une escarmouche avec un transporteur.

Il patienta jusqu'à ce que les stormtroopers soient partis, puis se traîna le long de la rampe de sortie, parcourant les alentours avec émerveillement devant les proportions de la pièce. Il était allé dans de nombreux star destroyers, mais peu étaient aussi gros que celui-ci. Le temps qu'il atteigne les ascenseurs, il était presque prêt à s'asseoir par terre et à se reposer. Il n'en était pas question, cependant. Alors qu'il commençait à pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, il dut sauter en arrière pour éviter de se faire piétiner par un pilote de TIE entièrement masqué dans une combinaison de vol.

Luke le fixa, impressionné. Est-ce que cela pourrait être lui un jour ? Il rêva éveillé du moment où il serait l'ailier de son père, volant dans des situations trépidantes sans peur... sauvant la galaxie en solitaire.

Peu après, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et qu'en conséquence, il n'irait nulle part prochainement. Il parcourut les rangées et rangées de boutons, avant de finalement choisir celui qui indiquait « cafétéria ». On ne pouvait jamais se tromper avec la nourriture.

Les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer, quand deux jeunes officiers arrivèrent en courant. Luke tint la porte, et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'un d'eux se pencha et pressa le bouton du pont. Luke les examina avec curiosité – ils n'avaient que quelques années de plus que lui. Son intérêt n'était pas réciproque toutefois.

-Je viens d'entendre que le Seigneur Vador était à bord, dit l'un d'eux.

L'autre hocha la tête.

-C'est un truc qui ne m'a pas manqué dans la bordure extérieure. De fichus représentants du gouvernement qui viennent à bord nous dire comment faire notre travail.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'entendre dire comment faire ton travail sera le dernier de tes soucis avec le Seigneur Vador.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ces conneries sur le Force !? L'autre rit avec dérision. Il agita une main en l'air. Ooooh, je peux t'étrangler sans même te toucher ! Sens la Force toute puissante !

Luke le fixa avec choc. Par chance, son père n'était pas dans les parages pour entendre ça ! L'autre officier semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu n'as jamais servi sur l'un des vaisseaux qu'il fréquente...

-Allez ! Toutes ces rumeurs sont scientifiquement impossibles... tout le monde le sait ! Je ne vais pas gober toutes ces histoires comme un garçon de ferme de Tatooine. En plus, Vador est juste la marionnette de l'Empereur.

Luke sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose. Mais l'officier ne s'en soucierait sûrement pas, même s'il le faisait.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, interrompant la conversation. Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant et un visage familier attendait de l'autre côté. Le Capitaine Piett. Les deux officiers juniors se redressèrent, et saluèrent promptement. Le Capitaine leur retourna le salut, et se plaça à coté d'eux. Puis, il remarqua Luke.

-Ah, jeune Monsieur Vador. Ravi de vous revoir. Il se tourna vers les officiers juniors. Sous-officiers, avez-vous rencontré le fils du Seigneur Vador ?

Luke ne put se retenir de sourire d'un air narquois aux officiers, alors que tous deux devenaient blêmes. Il ne s'était jamais senti ravi qu'on s'adresse à lui en tant que « Vador » auparavant. L'un d'eux appuya sur le bouton pour descendre au prochain étage, et ils sautèrent hors de l'ascenseur comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

-Ils sont sûrement pressés, remarqua le capitaine, alors que les portes se refermaient en coulissant.

-Ouais, acquiesça Luke.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine.

-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Luke, monsieur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important.

Il avait remarqué que les adultes l'appelaient de plus en plus fréquemment « Monsieur Skywalker » à mesure que les mois passaient, et c'était déconcertant. Cela lui faisait apprécier le fait que le Commandant Julius de l'équipe de sécurité du palais l'appelait toujours « cupcake ».

-Je peux difficilement vous appeler Luke si vous m'appelez monsieur, maintenant.

Luke sourit.

-Je ne le ferai pas, dans ce cas.

-Votre père a mentionné que vous étiez le pilote sur le trajet jusqu'ici, poursuivit le Capitaine. Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pas anticipé l'attaque. Vous devez garder la tête froide pour être capable de voler sous une telle pression.

Luke sourit timidement face à ce compliment.

-Un transporteur a juste tiré quelques coups. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Je peux le gérer.

-Vous devez avoir hérité des compétences de votre père en matière de pilotage.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à cet instant, et Luke vit un panneau, au loin, indiquant la cafétéria.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda le Capitaine Piett

-J'espérais trouver un peu de nourriture, expliqua Luke.

-Je vais sur le pont pour superviser la situation avec les rebelles, dit Piett. Ils auront probablement tous été détruits d'ici à ce que j'y arrive, surtout que votre père a pris les choses en main. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi après que vous ayez fini de manger.

-Oubliez la nourriture, je suis là, dit Luke, avec un large sourire.

Il ferma à nouveau les portes, et l'ascenseur reprit sa montée.

Le Capitaine le fixait avec un air un peu surpris. Luke réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu de manière complètement appropriée.

-J'adorerais me joindre à vous sur le pont, rectifia-t-il. Merci de me l'avoir proposé.

-Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, dit le Capitaine.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Luke sortit dans un vaste espace ovale, divisé en deux postes de commandes, séparer par une passerelle. A l'avant, il y avait plusieurs larges fenêtres d'observation. Pendant un moment, il fut incertain quant à où aller en premier, mais le Capitaine lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent vers une rangé de terminaux, et un autre officier se tourna pour faire un rapport au Capitaine.

-Monsieur, les rebelles se sont repliés dans l'hyperespace. Trois ont été détruits.

Luke étudia les enregistrements holographiques, voyant des traits rouges et verts se croiser.

-Est-ce que les cargos TIE ont été détruits ? Demanda-t-il.

L'officier jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Luke, et le Capitaine procéda aux présentations.

-Commandant, voici Luke Skywalker, le fils du Seigneur Vador. Luke, voici le Commandant Neem, premier officier sur l'_Indestructible_.

-C'est un honneur, dit le commandant, et pour répondre à votre question, nous n'avons subi que des pertes mineures. Les Ailes-Y ne font pas le poids face à des TIE. Ces appareils semblent n'être qu'une mission de reconnaissance.

-L'_Indestructible_ a récemment capturé certains de leurs chefs dans la bordure extérieure, expliqua le Capitaine Piett. Ils cherchent à monter une mission de sauvetage.

-C'était idiot de penser qu'ils avaient une chance si près de Coruscant, ajouta le commandant.

Luke hocha la tête, intégrant tout cela. L'idée de quelqu'un combattant la marine de l'Empire lui semblait toujours aussi dingue. Comment quiconque pouvait se dresser contre des milliers de TIE et une flotte de star destroyers ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quiconque, Rebelle ou pas, à battre l'Empire en combat.

Il supposa que cela trahissait à quel point les Rebelles voulaient désespérément récupérer leurs prisonniers. Des scènes imaginées de tortures et d'interrogatoires parvinrent à l'esprit de Luke, et ils les mit rapidement de côté. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait y faire dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Après avoir vu tout ce qu'il avait à voir à bord du star destroyer, Vador retourna au hangar à vaisseaux, uniquement pour découvrir que son fils n'était plus à bord du _Dunesea_. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Vador pour deviner où il pouvait bien être. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il pénétra sur le pont, pour trouver son fils en train de bavarder avec le Capitaine Piett. Alors qu'il approchait, Luke se tourna vers lui.

-Salut !

Vador lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur, avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine.

-Seigneur Vador, dit le Capitaine Piett, le remarquant.

-Capitaine, répondit Vador, lui tendant un datapad. J'ai constitué une liste des prisonniers qui doivent être transférés à Coruscant. Les autres sont sans intérêt, faîtes les exécuter.

-Oui, Seigneur.

-S'ils sont sans intérêt, pourquoi ne pas les laisser partir ? Suggéra Luke.

-Luke, sors et attends à côté de l'ascenseur, dit fermement Vador.

Luke hésita un bref instant, puis se tourna vers le Capitaine.

-Merci pour tout.

-Je vous en prie.

Puis, il s'éloigna, laissant Vador seul avec le Capitaine.

-J'espère que sa présence n'a pas interféré avec le bon déroulement des opérations quotidiennes sur ce vaisseau, dit-il.

-Pas du tout, Seigneur, dit promptement le Capitaine. Ses connaissances en mécanique et caractéristiques techniques sont très impressionnantes.

_Si seulement il prenait autant de soin à bien se comporter_, songea Vador. Mais il n'avait causé aucun mal. Le Capitaine comprenait sans doute que Luke était jeune et commençait tout juste à intégrer le monde des adultes.

-Faites transférer les prisonniers dès que possible, dit Vador. Au cas où les rebelles songeraient à monter une nouvelles stupide tentative pour les secourir. Je retourne sur Coruscant.

-Oui, Seigneur.

* * *

Luke se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant son père approcher. A en juger par son humeur, ils allaient avoir une discussion dans l'ascenseur. Luke soupira, et appuya sur le bouton pour descendre, espérant que l'ascenseur viendrait rapidement. Son père n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas visiter le pont. Il l'avait même encouragé à quitter le vaisseau en premier lieu, alors il était difficile de savoir quel était le problème exactement.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur derrière Luke, et pressa le bouton du hangar à vaisseaux. Comme il ne dit rien, Luke parla, ne voulant pas se muer dans un silence gênant.

-Je pensais que tu voulais que j'en apprenne plus sur le vaisseau ?

-C'est le cas. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta présence sur le pont.

-Alors pourquoi ce regard qui tue ?

-Parce que tes salutations étaient inappropriées.

-Je te dis « salut » tout le temps. Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint auparavant.

-A la maison, oui. Sur le pont d'un star destroyer, _non. _En outre, tu as remis en question mes ordres devant le Capitaine.

-Je ne remettais pas tes ordres en question, protesta Luke. Je posais juste des questions... sur tes ordres. Écoute, j'essaie, d'accord ?

A ce stade, ils étaient arrivés au hangar, et son père fit signe à Luke de sortir en premier.

-Je sais, fils. La journée a été longue. Je vais piloter sur le chemin du retour.

Luke ne protesta pas. Ça ne valait pas le coup. Il demeura silencieux alors qu'ils embarquaient sur le vaisseau, repensant à tout cela. Son père avait raison. La journée avait été longue.

Une fois attaché en sécurité pour Coruscant, Luke se souvint du cargo.

-Tu as découvert pourquoi le transporteur nous a attaqués ?

-Ils n'étaient pas de connivence avec les rebelles, dit son père, accélérant vers la planète. C'était des contrebandiers ivres. Leur rencontre avec les ailes-Y était une coïncidence.

-Oh. Donc je suppose que tu les as laissés partir, dit Luke, étouffant un bâillement.

-Ils sont morts.

Luke se sentit malade.

-Est-ce que c'est même légal ?! Ils n'ont pas eu de procès ?

-Je les ai jugés. Je les ai trouvé coupables.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'atmosphère, Luke décida de changer de sujet.

-Alors, que penses-tu du vaisseau ? Est-ce qu'ils vont en construire davantage ?

-Peut-être. La forme a quatre ailes apporte plus de stabilité en vol en atmosphère, sans pour autant faire obstacle à la vitesse en espace.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, dit Luke, regardant à travers la fenêtre alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison.

Le Palais Impérial dominait l'horizon, le plus grand de tous les autres bâtiments.

Ils demeuraient silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés dans le hangar. Son père coupa les moteurs, et tourna son regard vers Luke.

-Tu devrais aller au lit. Il est tard, et tu as école demain.

Luke secoua la tête.

-Je dois terminer mes devoirs pour mon cours de politique. On doit faire un brouillon pour une dissertation demain.

-Ce qui me rappelle, dit son père, que je me suis arrangé pour qu'un des conseillers politiques seniors de l'Empereur te donne des cours pratiques des procédures sénatoriales. L'Empereur l'a requis pour toi il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

-Pourquoi ça l'intéresse que je m'y connaisse en politique ? Dit Luke, fronçant les sourcils.

C'en était déjà bien assez des cours à l'école, sans parler d'être forcé à sacrifier son temps libre pour ça.

-Considère ça comme un intérêt personnel.

-Il ne pense pas que je vais avoir mon diplôme et devenir politicien, si ? Dit Luke, horrifié. Parce que ça n'arrivera pas. C'est déjà assez nul de l'étudier. Je sais que ma mère était sénatrice, mais en matière de politique, j'admets bien volontiers que je tiens de toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'aime pas la politique ? Demanda son père, se rasseyant.

Il paraissait très amusé.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, dit Luke, en souriant largement. Peut-être tes menaces de mort intarissables quand tu parles des sénateurs.

-On peut ne pas apprécier certains politiciens, mais aimer la politique, fils. Mais tu as raison ce n'est pas mon domaine favori. Je dormais pendant mes cours quand j'avais ton âge.

Luke eut un large sourire en essayant d'imaginer son père discipliné en train de dormir pendant un cours quelconque.

-Je l'ai bien mieux comprise après avoir reçu des leçons pratiques. Comme ce sera le cas pour toi.

-Alors je vais devoir traîner avec un vieux conseiller en politique ennuyeux ? Dit Luke. Est-ce qu'il pourra écrire ma dissertation à ma place ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était vieux, dit son père, et quand bien même il le serait, tu ne devrais pas juger les gens en fonction de leur âge. Je vais prendre des dispositions avec ton école pour réduire ta charge de travail pendant que tu suis ces leçons.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? S'enquit Luke.

-Justement observé.

Luke fixa son père en silence un moment, se demandant pourquoi ne pas argumenter davantage. Peut-être que c'était la fatigue, peut-être qu'il savait déjà qu'il était vaincu. Ou peut-être qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son père fier de lui.

-J'ai toujours été fier de toi, fils, dit son père, paraissant préoccupé.

Luke grimaça, gêné de voir des pensées si personnelles exposées.

-Est-ce à cause de mes remarques sur ton comportement sur le vaisseau ? Luke, tu ne devrais pas interpréter la moindre de mes rectifications comme une grande déclaration de ma déception générale.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Luke, se frottant la tête. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de tout ça. Je ne pense pas que je serais prêt à t'aider à diriger la galaxie après que j'ai quitté l'école, peu importe le nombre de classes que je suivrais.

Luke se leva, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas si je ne serais jamais prêt. Peut-être que je pourrais juste être pilote... Je suis prêt pour ça maintenant. Je pourrais toujours t'aider... seulement pas avec les choses importantes et de grande envergure.

-Je garderai ça à l'esprit, dit son père, se levant à côté de lui.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Fils...

Luke croisa son regard, avec quelque peu de réticence.

-J'ai toute confiance que tu atteindras toutes mes attentes, et plus encore. Mais si tu devais ne pas y arriver, je serais toujours fier. Compris ?

-Même si je renonçais à tout ça et que je me retirais sur Tatooine ? Demanda Luke.

L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit de plus en plus régulièrement dernièrement.

-C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda son père, semblant inquiet

-Non, dit Luke. Tes vaisseaux me manqueraient trop. Peut-être que même toi, tu me manquerais un peu de temps en temps.

-Et tu mourrais sans doute d'ennui, si Tatooine n'a pas changé depuis que j'en suis parti.

-Exact, acquiesça Luke. Très bien. Leçon de politique, voici Luke Skywalker.

Luke sourit à son père, appréciant le moment. Ils en avaient si peu ensemble, étant donné l'emploi du temps de son père. C'était pendant des moments comme celui-là qu'il voulait remplir les attentes de son père. Il voulait qu'il sache que sa confiance en lui n'était pas mal placée. Cela, plus que tout, le conduisait à réussir tout ce qu'il faisait. Il assisterait à ces leçons de politique sans autre plainte.

-Bien. Maintenant, oublie ton devoir, et va dormir, mon fils. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manipulation mentale sur toi.

-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi.

-Bonne nuit, fils.

_And I'm back !_

_La vache, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Il faut dire que les derniers mois ont été bien chargés d'un point de vue personnel et professionnel._

_Un grand merci à Luna3107Jackson et Skaelds pour m'avoir rappelé que j'avais encore deux parties à traduire. Car oui, je ne le rappellerai jamais assez, je ne suis qu'une traductrice. La série force bond a été écrite (en anglais) par KittandChips, dont vous trouverez le profil sur fanfiction . net._

_Voici donc le 1er chapitre de la troisième partie au cours de laquelle Luke va devoir choisir quel coté de la Force il va vouloir servir. Les prochains chapitres vont suivre._

_*Un petit point traduction avant de vous quitter : Dunesea signifie littéralement la « mer de dunes ». En proposant d'appeler le vaisseau Deathsea, Vador propose de le baptiser « mer de mort ».  
_

_A bientôt pour la suite et joyeuse année 2020 à tous._

_NH_


	2. Chapitre 2 - La princesse Leia

Chapitre 2 – La princesse Leia

-C'est l'un des vaisseaux les plus souples que je n'ai jamais piloté.

Luke interrompit sa description détaillée du _Dunesea_, pour prendre une bouchée de son déjeuner. Son ami Ben était assis en face de lui, travaillant sur ses devoirs et n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

-Il a quatre ailes, dit Luke, son discours légèrement étouffé par la nourriture dans sa bouche, et quand il vole, elles se déploient. Comme ça.

Luke bougea les doigts et le pouce dans une forme triangulaire.

-C'est génial, Luke, dit Ben, d'un ton distant. Alors, on va toujours à la bibliothèque après l'école ? J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires pour mon projet de biologie.

-Bien sûr, dit Luke. Je dois commencer à travailler pour mon prochain test d'histoire.

-Tu as fini ton essai de politique ? Demanda Ben

-Oh, ça me rappelle, dit Luke, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son emploi du temps. Je suis censé aller au sénat cet après-midi. Je vais devoir oublier la bibliothèque.

-Le sénat ? Pour quoi faire ?

-L'un des conseillers en politique de l'Empereur va me donner quelques leçons pratiques sur les procédures sénatoriales, expliqua Luke. L'Empereur l'a exigé, selon mon père.

-Ça semble intéressant, dit Ben.

-Ça n'a pas été ma réaction, dit Luke. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? Si je m'endors, tu pourras me dire ce que j'ai raté après.

-Bien sûr, je viendrai, dit Ben. Je pourrais avoir ses conseils pour mon essai. Je bloque. J'aime le sujet, mais écrire des essais, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

-A la base, tu n'as pris politique que parce qu'Ophélia suit ce cours.

Ben rougit légèrement.

-C'est pas vrai.

Luke remarqua que le regard de Ben dériva derrière lui, si bien qu'il se retourna pour enquêter. Ophélia venait juste d'entrer dans la cafétéria. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers ses amis, sans prendre la peine de faire attention à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ben feignit promptement d'être absorbé par ses devoirs.

-Elle est peut-être jolie, dit Luke, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

-Elle peut peut-être agir comme une snob, mais c'est juste sa manière à elle de repousser les gens, expliqua Ben. Elle est plus que cela, je le sais. Si il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, peut-être à bord d'un vaisseau endommagé sur une planète quelconque et isolée pendant quelques mois...

-Trop d'informations ! Protesta Luke, levant une main

Ben eut un large sourire.

-Peu importe, je sais que c'est fou ! La fille d'un Grand Moff et moi... comme si ça pouvait arriver. Tu aurais plus de chance avec elle.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Luke. On est trop différent. En plus, je ne veux pas traîner avec quelqu'un de riche ou de célèbre. J'en ai marre des gens riches et célèbres.

-Ce qui exclut purement et simplement à peu près toutes les filles de la Cité Impériale.

-Et bien, il y a toute une galaxie là dehors, dit Luke. C'est une chose que j'ai hâte de faire, après avoir quitter l'école. Voir la galaxie.

-Tu crois que tu en auras le temps ? Demanda Ben

Luke considéra la question. Son père n'avait jamais été clair sur ce qu'il ferait exactement après avoir quitté l'école. Quand il insistait pour avoir des détails, ses questions étaient toujours accueillies par des réponses incompréhensibles à propos de remplir sa destinée et suivre le chemin choisi.

-Et bien, j'espère que je serai autorisé à aller en mission avec mon père, dit Luke. C'est ce que j'aimerais faire. Je sais ce que je ne veux pas faire. Rester ici et en apprendre davantage sur la politique.

-Est-ce que tu l'as dit à ton père ? Demanda Ben.

-Il le sait. Il m'a dit la nuit dernière qu'il serait fier de moi, quoi qu'il en soit.

-C'est gentil, dit Ben. J'aimerais que mon père ressente la même chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Luke, mordant bruyamment dans un fruit. Une autre dispute à propos du fait que tu ailles dans une école de médecine ?

-Hier soir, il m'a donné un prospectus pour une université qui forme de jeunes diplomates. C'est si agaçant. J'ai fait mon choix il y a deux ans, et il ne l'a toujours pas accepté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je le lui ait balancé et lui ait dit que j'avais hâte de déménager. On ne s'est pas parlé ce matin.

-C'est assez dur, dit Luke, surpris.

-Il n'allait pas laissé tomber, sinon.

Luke ne répondit pas. Il appréciait beaucoup le père de Ben, si bien qu'il était difficile d'être complètement du côté de Ben, comme le faisait toujours son ami quand la situation était inversée. Mais c'était difficile de voir Ben et son père se déchirer ainsi. Cela n'avait cessé d'empirer au cours des derniers mois.

Le père de Ben n'avait pas semblé se soucier de ce que faisait son fils, tant qu'il servait l'Empire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ben avait décidé de devenir docteur, et ne voulait pas entendre parler de rejoindre l'armée.

-Je te rejoindrai sur l'aire d'atterrissage après les cours, dit Luke, se levant alors que le signal indiquant la fin du déjeuner résonnait au loin. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'ai apporté le speeder MX aujourd'hui ?

Luke eut un large sourire alors que les yeux de son ami s'illuminaient. Le MX était son préféré.

* * *

Quand Vador pénétra dans l'antichambre du hangar privé de l'Empereur, il s'attendait à trouver un groupe de dignitaires impériaux attendant pour accueillir solennellement l'Empereur, de retour sur Coruscant. Au lieu de cela, il trouva plusieurs assistants du palais nerveux, et un conseiller protocolaire bouleversé.

-Où est le Grand Vizir ? Demanda-t-il, appréhendant à moitié la réponse.

-Je crains qu'il n'ait été contraint de prendre un appel urgent, il y a un moment, mon Seigneur, dit le conseil, désignant les deux assistants d'un geste. Le Grand Moff Kinar était censé être là également, mais il ne s'est jamais montré. Sate Pestage est parti il y a vingt minutes pour le trouver.

Vador lâcha un soupir las. Il avait également été sommé de prendre un appel urgent, mais comptait y répondre après avoir accueilli l'Empereur. En contre-bas, au niveau du hangar, des gardes royaux, des stormtroopers, et des officiers militaires étaient déployés en force. A l'extérieur, des centaines de vaisseaux d'escorte volaient en formation, prêts à former un couloir de protection quand le vaisseau de l'Empereur serait en vue.

Avec réluctance, il leva son comlink, décidé à prendre le problème en main.

Luke répondit presque immédiatement.

-Salut, père, dit-il, comme s'il venait de commencer à mâcher une bouchée de nourriture. Oui, je suis en chemin pour le sénat.

-Vraiment ? Vador y réfléchit un instant, avant de se souvenir des leçons de politique. Bien, rectifia-t-il. J'espère que tu ne parles pas en pilotant.

-On s'est arrêté dans un fast food, dit Luke. Je ne peux pas apprendre la politique l'estomac vide.

-Alors j'espère que tu ne mets pas de la graisse et du sel sur le cuir du speeder, dit Vador.

-Je le nettoierai quand je rentrerai à la maison, répondit Luke, roulant des yeux.

-Au revoir, fils.

Vador coupa la communication, en arrivant à la conclusion que demander à Luke de le renseigner était hors de question. En plus, avec du recul, c'était mieux de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'Empereur sur la maturité grandissante de Luke.

Un claquement de bottes interrompit les pensées de Vador.

-Le vaisseau vient juste d'être aperçu, dit Sate Pestage, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, et je suis parvenu à convaincre le Grand Moff Halifax de se joindre au comité d'accueil. Avec moi, nous serons assez nombreux.

_Parvenu à convaincre_ ? Vador considéra l'obséquieux Grand Moff avec d'égout. Il avait probablement donné une grosse somme d'argent pour avoir cette opportunité.

-Où est le Grand Moff Kinar ? Demanda Vador

-Capturé, par des rebelles, expliqua le Grand Moff Halifax. Ils sont sortis de l'hyperespace à une station de ravitaillement, ont neutralisé son vaisseau, et fait l'équipage prisonnier. Le BSI est en train d'informer le Grand Vizir.

Vador serra ses mains gantées. Plus que tout, il voulait quitter cette cérémonie en grande pompe sans intérêt et faire payer les Rebelles pour cette insulte.

-Très bien, claqua-t-il. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Dépêchons.

Il se détourna à grandes enjambées de la baie d'observations, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui les transporterait en bas, au hangar à vaisseaux.

* * *

Les aires d'atterrissage du sénat étaient complètement bondées, comme c'était généralement le cas quand une séance était sur le point de commencer. Heureusement, son père lui avait remis un accès au parking VIP ce matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait utiliser l'aire d'atterrissage royale.

Ben s'enfonça dans son siège alors qu'il coupait le moteur.

-Ces sièges sont si confortables. Je ne veux pas descendre.

-J'aime les porte-gobelets, dit Luke, retirant un gobelet jetable et les restes de leur repas à emporter.

-Et le système audio à six canaux, dit Ben.

-Le terminal de holonet intégré, ajouta Luke.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père te laisse voler avec pour aller à l'école.

-C'était une récompense pour avoir réparé l'alignement du moteur, expliqua Luke, en descendant au sol. Les prototypes ont toujours des petites choses qui ne vont pas.

Finalement, Ben s'arracha au confort des sièges du speeder, et ils avancèrent le long du luxueux tapis rouge qui menait à l'entrée savamment sculptée. Des gardes royaux se tenaient immobiles de chaque coté, ressemblant eux-mêmes à des œuvres d'art. Ils ne réagirent pas alors que lui et Ben les dépassaient. Un garde sénatorial les rencontra dans le couloir.

-Monsieur Skywalker, vous êtes attendu dans la Salle de la Prospérité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ben. Vous avez un invité ?

-Voici mon ami, Ben, expliqua Luke.

-Ben... ?

-Jarnet, indiqua Ben.

-Très bien. Messieurs, suivez-moi et je vais vous annoncer.

Le garde se retourna, ses tuniques bleues flottant derrière lui.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, dit Luke, marchant hâtivement derrière lui.

Il détestait être annoncé, comme s'il était une sorte de royauté.

Le garde ne l'entendit pas, ou peut-être qu'il choisit de l'ignorer. Quand ils atteignirent la salle, le garde entra en premier. Luke le suivait de près, mais Ben le tira en arrière.

-Tu n'es pas censé entrer avant qu'il ne t'ait annoncé, chuchota-t-il.

-Dommage, marmonna Luke en retour.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur derrière le garde, qui ne faisait que commencer.

-Puis-je vous présenter Luke Skywalker, fils aîné de son honorable Seigneurie, l'homme de main de sa Majesté Impériale, le Seigneur Dark Vador.

Il s'interrompit pour respirer.

-Et son invité, Ben Jarnet.

Ben s'avança à l'intérieur, derrière lui, et Luke dissimula un sourire alors que le garde se tournait vers eux.

-Messieurs, puis-je vous présenter le Professeur Nevi Graphas, membre de la distinguée faculté de sciences politiques à la Première Université de Coruscant, et conseiller auprès de la plus haute Majesté Impériale, l'Empereur Palpatine.

Le professeur s'inclina en guise de signe de salutation formelle d'usage à la cour Impériale. Luke se figea un instant, mais se reprit rapidement alors que Ben faisait immédiatement de même. Son père lui avait appris cela à un moment donné, mais tout ce dont Luke pouvait se rappeler de cette leçon était de s'être cogné la tête contre quelque chose, et d'être presque tombé. Par chance, cela n'arriva pas à aujourd'hui.

Le garde partit, et Luke échangea un regard avec Ben.

-Fils aîné, marmonna Luke. Je suis son fils unique.

-Il a donné l'impression que j'étais une personne choisie au hasard dans la rue, chuchota Ben en réponse.

Le professeur s'approcha à cet instant, les faisant tous deux arrêter de parler.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il, avançant pour serrer la main de Luke.

-Voici mon ami, Ben, expliqua Luke. Il est plus intelligent que moi, et en connaît davantage en matière de politique, c'est pourquoi je l'ai invité à venir.

-Un plaisir.

Après avoir serré la main de Ben, il désigna la table d'un geste.

-Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un siège, tous les deux, afin que nous discutions un peu de ce qui se passe au sénat cet après-midi. Puis, nous pourrons aller au salon d'observation, et regarder comme cela se déroule.

Luke parvint à rester attentif pendant la première partie, bien que Ben posa la plupart des questions. Le professeur passa de nouveau en revue les règles de base des procédures sénatoriales, pour leur rafraîchir la mémoire, puis parla des sujets variés à l'ordre du jour.

Quant ils se levèrent pour aller au salon d'observation, Luke vit une bonne opportunité de poser lui-même quelques questions.

-Professeur, il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise à propos du sénat, dit-il. Par exemple, vous dites que les sénateurs vont débattre de la nouvelle législation conçue pour protéger les officiers de la marine des poursuites judiciaires. Quelle importance ça a, ce que disent les sénateurs ? C'est l'Empereur qui a le dernier mot sur ce qui passe ou pas. Pourquoi perdre du temps à discuter si leur opinion ne compte pas ?

-Oh, leur opinion compte beaucoup, malgré les apparences, dit le professeur. Leur opinion représente l'équité et la justice dans la galaxie. Il est d'une importance vitale que le gouvernement soit perçu comme étant juste. Si le sénat vote en faveur de cette législation, même ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec elle reconnaîtront qu'elle a été mise en œuvre après de justes délibérations.

-Mais que se passe-t-il si le sénat la rejette, dit Luke, ne comprenant pas tout à fait, et que l'Empereur fait quand même passer la loi. Est-ce que toute cette discussion au sénat n'est pas un peu inutile ?

-Il est très rare que l'Empereur fasse passer une loi que le sénat a censurée, expliqua le professeur. Par exemple, si elle est vitale pour assurer la sécurité galactique.

-Est-ce que cela ne s'est pas justement produit la semaine dernière ? Demanda Ben. Avec l'amendement sur l'acte de répression de l'insurrection ?

-C'était une situation légèrement différente. C'était le cas d'une loi qui avait besoin de passer rapidement, si bien qu'elle a contourné toute la procédure sénatoriale et est allée directement dans les mains de l'Empereur.

-Mais si elle était allée devant le sénat, est-ce qu'ils auraient voté en sa faveur ? Dit Ben. Je ne suis pas sûr. Des passages semblaient un peu... controversés. Selon moi, en tout cas.

-Et de quels passages pourrait-il bien s'agir ? Demanda le professeur.

Luke cessa d'écouter, estimant que la réponse avait déjà été apportée. Le sénat était un spectacle, parce qu'il faisait croire à la population que le gouvernement était juste. L'Empereur ne laissait la législation être débattue au sénat que s'il savait qu'ils allaient voter en sa faveur.

Le but de tout ce spectacle était toujours un mystère pour lui, mais peut-être qu'il avait atteint les limites de sa compréhension de la politique. Il se pressa contre la vitre de verre, admirant la vaste chambre. Il était déjà venu de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais il n'avait pas perdu l'attrait de la nouveauté. Il se demandait toujours si les sénateurs s'ennuyaient parfois, et commençaient à faire des courses de nacelles. Mais de toute manière, il doutait qu'elles puissent se déplacer très vite, étant donné les petits propulseurs.

Ben et le professeur devinrent silencieux, alors que Rethera Eet, présidente du sénat, annonçait le premier point à l'ordre du jour. Comme l'avait dit le professeur, il s'agissait de passer un projet de loi pour accorder l'immunité légale aux officiers de la marine devant tout tribunal, à part celui de l'Empire.

Luke regarda attentivement, alors qu'un sénateur d'une planète dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler se lançait dans un long discours en faveur du projet de loi. Il le décrivit comme une petite manière de remercier tous les hommes courageux et loyaux qui protégeaient la galaxie jour après jour. C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire, clamait-il, pour les protéger de poursuites malveillantes et triviales intentées pour les empêcher de faire leur travail. Ne pas passer ce projet de loi mettrait des vies en danger.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont voter maintenant ? Demanda Luke, alors que le sénateur s'asseyait, au milieu de bruyants applaudissements. Je pense que ça semble être une bonne idée.

-Comme tout le monde, à en juger par les applaudissements, ajouta Ben.

-Pas de vote avant que nous ayons entendu l'opposition, expliqua le professeur.

-Et à présent, la présidence donne la parole à la sénatrice du système d'Aldérande, son altesse royale, la Princesse Leia Organa, annonça Rethera Eet.

-Aldérande, répéta Luke. J'en ai entendu parler. C'est là que...

La voix de Luke s'éteignit alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'écran géant sur le mur.

-Elle est jolie, remarqua Ben.

-Elle est _magnifique_, renchérit Luke.

-Et elle a le même âge que vous deux, dit le professeur. Prêtez bien attention à la princesse. Elle aura sans doute quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Luke se leva et se colla contre la vitre, voulant avoir la meilleure vue possible.

-Honorables représentants de l'Empire, commença-t-elle, sa voix juvénile résonnant par le système audio de la salle. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce tissu d'âneries nous être infligé. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une tentative insidieuse pour autoriser les officiers de la marine à torturer, à agresser et à piller les citoyens de cette galaxie sans représailles.

-Wouha, dit Ben, semblant stupéfait.

Les autres sénateurs s'enflammèrent et se mirent à conspuer et à lancer des insultes. Ils n'ébranlèrent pas le moins du monde la princesse.

-Ce que nous avons là est une tentative pour mettre les officiers de la marine au-dessus des lois. Une loi pour eux, une loi pour le reste d'entre nous. Je vous demande, confrères sénateurs, si l'un de nous kidnappait des gens au hasard dans la rue, les enfermait et les torturait à mort, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Un rendez-vous avec un psychiatre en criminologie ? Un vie enfermée dans un établissement carcéral ? Si cette loi devait être mis en œuvre, les seules conséquences auxquelles ferait face un officier de la marine serait un procès pour la forme devant une Cour Impériale Miliaire, qui a rejeté quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des accusations intentées pour fautes professionnelles rien qu'au cours de l'année dernière.

Les autres sénateurs étaient presque en train de se soulever à ce stade. Luke pouvait voir des objets être jetés en direction de la princesse.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser que ça allait être ennuyeux, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Ben.

Ben paraissait trop surpris pour répondre.

-Sénatrice, autoriserez-vous une question ? Demanda Rethera Eet

-J'autorise une question, répondit la princesse.

Une autre nacelles flotta jusqu'au centre, occupée par un groupe d'aliens à tentacules que Luke ne reconnus pas. Ils ne parlaient pas la langue commune, mais une traduction électronique s'éleva par le système audio.

-Quelle preuve a la sénatrice que le torture existe au sein de la marine Impériale ? Cela est clairement illégale selon de nombreux textes de loi.

-Il rigole, pas vrai ? Demanda Luke au professeur. Tout le monde sait que la marine Impériale torture les gens. Une fois, j'ai trouvé un robot de torture dans ma propre maison.

-Officiellement, ils ne le font pas, expliqua le professeur.

Luke fronça les sourcils avec confusion. était-il en train de dire que l'Empire mentait au public, et prétendait que la torture ne se produisait pas ? Avant qu'il n'ait eut l'opportunité de le questionner davantage, la princesse reprit la parole.

-La question ici n'est pas de savoir si les officiers Impériaux sont impliqués dans la torture ou non, dit-elle, mais le fait que la législation les autorise à le faire avec une immunité légale.

-C'est malin, dit Ben. Elle redirige l'attention sur la question.

-C'est la marque d'un vrai politicien, expliqua le professeur.

-Je dois me demander, poursuivit la princesse, si nous avons confiance en notre armée au point que toute discussion sur d'éventuels crimes est outrageante, pourquoi avoir besoin de cette modification en premier lieu ? Nos officiers sont-ils constamment traînés devant les tribunaux planétaires ? Sont-ils jugés coupables ? Peut-être devrions-nous nous demander pourquoi c'est en train d'arriver, avant de commencer à nous précipiter pour le légaliser ? Peut-être devrions-nous faire face aux preuves grandissantes que la torture est habituelle, même encouragée, au plus haut niveau de la hiérarchie Impériale.

Les cris « traîtres » étaient presque assourdissants. Mas Ameeda criait pour rappeler à l'ordre, et le barrage d'objets volants vers la nacelles de la sénatrice augmentait en intensité.

-Je n'ai jamais vu la cantine de l'école tourner aussi mal, dit Ben.

-C'est comme le jardin d'enfants, acquiesça Luke, fixant l'écran.

-J'ai vu bien pire, dit le professeur.

Finalement, la présidente du sénat demanda une suspension de la séance, et les cris s'évanouirent alors que la nacelle d'Aldérande se retirait dans son alcôve.

-Je suis surpris qu'elle ait osé dire ces choses, dit Ben

-Mais c'était vrai, insista Luke.

-La vérité est souvent un point de vue, dit le professeur.

* * *

Une fois que les cérémonies de bienvenue furent terminées, l'Empereur requit une audience privée avec Vador dans la salle du trône. L'intimité devenait essentielle alors que l'Étoile de la Mort atteignait sa phase finale. Il y avait plus d'un indice suggérant que les rebelles aient appris son existence. L'Empereur ne voulait pas faire confiance à ses propres gardes royaux, ce que Vador pouvait aisément comprendre. Le projet avait coûté des milliards de crédits et près de deux décennies de préparation et de construction. Risquer un contretemps maintenant était inacceptable.

-Mon Maître, dit Vador, s'inclinant alors qu'il approchait du trône. J'espère que l'Étoile de la Mort est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

-Elle l'est en effet, mon ami. Le Directeur Krennic a fait du bon travail.

-Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle terminée ?

-Pas assez tôt, semble-t-il. J'ai ouï dire que vous avez eu quelques problèmes avec les rebelles.

-Ils deviennent plus forts, admit Vador. Et plus audacieux. Le Grand Moff Kinar a été fait prisonnier par les rebelles, il n'y a qu'une heure de cela. Ils sont de mieux en mieux équipés... Il y a une coalition organisée de planètes qui les finance, j'en suis persuadé, mon maître.

-Pas pour longtemps, dit froidement l'Empereur. Une fois l'Étoile de la Mort opérationnelle, nous démasquerons ces planètes traîtresses, et les feront disparaître de la carte.

-Dois-je prendre des dispositions pour solliciter la libération de Kinar ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, dit calmement l'Empereur. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Nous allons promouvoir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. L'un de mes assistants a sans doute déjà emménagé dans son manoir.

-Sans doute, mon maître. Et si l'ancien Grand Moff revient ?

-Exécutez-le. Il attirait les ennuis, de toute manière.

-Oui, mon maître.

Croyant que la conversation était parvenue à son terme, Vador était sur le point de prendre congé. Mais l'Empereur poursuivit.

-Seigneur Vador, pendant que j'étais absent, j'ai senti une perturbation inhabituelle dans la Force.

Vador était silencieux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

-Alors. Comment va le jeune Luke Skywalker ?

-Il va bien, Maître, dit prudemment Vador. Il est au sénat à l'heure où nous parlons, apprenant avec le professeur Graphas.

-A-t-il montré la moindre attitude en politique ?

Vador réfléchit à sa réponse.

-C'est un garçon intelligent, et un leader naturel, dit-il finalement, mais il préfère l'action aux délibérations.

-Le fils de son père en d'autres termes, dit l'Empereur.

-Oui, Maître.

-Que voyez-vous dans son avenir ?

-Il deviendra un loyal serviteur de l'Empire. Un grand atout.

-Son destin n'est pas aussi clair pour moi, dit l'Empereur. Je sens le danger. Je ne suis pas inconscient, mon ami. Je réalise que vous aimeriez le voir réaliser son potentiel dans la Force. Mais vous n'envisagez pas les conséquences.

-Je n'envisage que les bénéfices pour l'Empire, dit Vador. L'Étoile de la Mort ne peut pas être partout à la fois.

-C'est vrai. Cependant, peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir davantage à votre grande idée. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans votre nature mais considérez les risques. Est-il assez fort émotionnellement pour gérer le pouvoir du Côté Obscur ?

Vador demeura silencieux, considérant la question de l'Empereur. Il avait su manier le Coté Obscur. Luke le pourrait également.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais continuer de l'observer, dit l'Empereur. S'il se révèle assez mature, je réfléchirais davantage à votre idée. D'ici là, il _doit_ rester non formé.

Vador ne protesta pas. Il s'y était attendu, et était content que l'Empereur n'ait pas entièrement rejeté son idée.

-Entre-temps, j'ai une mission pour le jeune Skywalker. L'archiduc de Quasher va venir visiter la Cour Impériale en tant que mon invité personnel la semaine prochaine. Il emmène son fils, qui va remplacer leur sénateur qui part à la retraite dans trois mois. Il est du même âge que le jeune Skywalker. Je pensais que votre fils pourrait se lier d'amitié avec le jeune homme.

-Il sera heureux de vous aider au meilleur de ses capacités, dit Vador, ravi que son maître estime Luke prêt pour une mission officielle comme celle-ci.

-Et peut-être que le jeune politicien pourrait être d'une aide dans vos efforts pour préparer votre fils. J'ai rencontré le jeune homme plusieurs fois, et lui ai trouvé un fort potentiel. Charismatique, confiant, et aussi indéfectiblement loyal qu'un stormtrooper. Un choix parfait pour un sénateur.

Vador imagina négligemment comment Luke s'entendrait avec une telle personne.

-Le jeune Skywalker pourrait en apprendre énormément à son contact, dit ostensiblement l'Empereur.

* * *

-Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Demanda Luke, alors que Ben et lui quittaient le salon d'observation.

-C'était intéressant, dit Ben. A quelle fréquence tu dois suivre ces leçons ?

-Une fois par semaine, dit Luke.

-Tu penses que ton père s'en formaliserait si je venais toutes les semaines ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luke. Est-ce que tu sens ta vraie vocation ? La politique ?

-Je pensais que c'était toi, vu la manière dont tu fixais la princesse, dit Ben, souriant d'un air suffisant.

-Tais-toi !

-Est-ce que tu veux y aller et traîner autour de l'entrée de sa nacelle ? Suggéra Ben, moqueur. Au cas où tu la verrais... ?

-Arrête. Écoute, est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne à manger avant de partir ?

-Bonne idée, dit Ben, changeant de direction vers les ascenseurs tout proches. On pourrait la voir à la cafétéria.

-Ben !

-C'est ta punition pour toutes ces années de moqueries à propos d'Ophélia.

-C'est différent, dit Luke, appuyant sur le bouton pour monter. Ophélia n'a rien à voir avec la princesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est une _princesse_...

L'ascenseur arriva, et Luke entra en précédant Ben.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est snob.

-Même si elle ne l'était pas, je ne pense pas que tu aurais beaucoup de chance avec elle, dit Ben. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie l'Empire.

-Elle n'est pas snob ! Insista Luke.

Il étudia les boutons, et appuya sur celui qui avait une petite étiquette indiquant « Restauration ».

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle n'aime pas l'Empire ? C'est une sénatrice, pas une Rebelle.

-Est-ce que tu n'as ne serait-ce qu'écouter un mot de ce qu'elle disait ?

-Oui.

Ben secoua la tête.

-Laisse tomber. Allons juste chercher à manger... j'ai si faim.

Luke hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils voyagèrent en ascenseur en silence quelques minutes, regardant les lumières clignoter alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans les étages. A peu près à mi-chemin, l'ascenseur commença à ralentir. Ben se déplaça du côté de Luke dans l'ascenseur, anticipant que quelqu'un était sur le point de monter.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant avec un sifflement, les yeux de Luke s'arrondirent de surprise. _Elle_ était parmi ceux qui attendaient de l'autre coté. Son visage paraissait tellement plus jeune à une telle proximité. Et elle était petite. Juste un petit peu plus petite que lui.

Ben donna un petit coup de coude à Luke. Il ne pouvait que la fixer.

Le groupe de personnes pénétra dans l'ascenseur, mais Luke ne remarqua personne à part _elle_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux boutons, puis s'arrêta contre le mur opposé. Peu après, l'ascenseur reprit son trajet.

Luke sentait une étrange sensation à l'arrière de son esprit. De l'inquiétude, mêlée à une forte détermination. Ce n'était pas ses émotions, et ce n'était certainement pas celles de Ben. C'était les siennes... Il pouvait sentir ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais été capable de faire cela auparavant, certainement pas avec un parfait inconnu. Les pensées de Ben étaient un mystère pour lui, à moins que son ami ne ressente une émotion particulièrement forte.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et les gens qui étaient montés avec Leia descendirent, les laissant tous les trois seuls. Quand ils se remirent à nouveau en mouvement, elle tourna son regard aux yeux marron vers lui, et Luke sentit une pointe de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... Luke entendit un vague son sortir de sa bouche, qui n'avait pas le moindre sens.

-On a entendu votre discours, intervint Ben, venant à sa rescousse.

Luke se frotta la tête, se forçant à se concentrer.

-C'était... merveilleux, dit Luke. Je suis d'accord avec chaque mot.

-Merci, dit-elle. J'espère seulement qu'il fera une différence. De nombreuses vies en dépendent.

Luke fut silencieux pendant un moment, puis ne put se contenir:

-Vous êtes vraiment une princesse ?

Ben le regarda comme s'il était une graine plantée sur une dune de sable, mais Luke ne pouvait pas le retirer à présent.

Heureusement, elle eut simplement un sourire.

-Tu peux m'appeler Leia. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Heu... Luke, dit Luke. Luke Skywalker.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Ben parla.

-Je suis Ben, dit-il.

-Où habitez-vous ? Demanda Leia.

-Oh, on habite dans la Cité Impériale, expliqua Luke. On était juste ici pour étudier la politique. C'est... un projet scolaire.

-Vos parents veulent que vous fassiez carrière au sénat ? Déduisit Leia.

-Le mien voudrait mais je ne suis pas intéressé, dit Ben. J'admire tout le travail que font les politiciens, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer une telle responsabilité.

-Ça peut être très difficile, dit Leia. C'est dur de convaincre les gens de vous prendre au sérieux, en particulier quand ils ne vous voient que comme un enfant. Et toi, Luke ?

-Moi, oh... et bien, si ça signifie vous voir tous les jours, je considérerais cet endroit comme le meilleur de la galaxie pour travailler.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis Luke réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

-Je voulais dire, vous entendre tous les jours, corrigea-t-il. Entendre vos discours !

-Est-ce que vous descendez ici ? Dit-elle, désignant les portes.

Luke se demanda combien de temps ils étaient restés plantés là.

Il descendit avec réluctance, Ben le suivant de près. Il se retourna pour dire au revoir, mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient déjà refermées.

-Zut ! Dit-il. J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide, non ?

-C'était un exemple de comment ne pas se comporter lors d'une rencontre avec une fille, Luke.

Luke fronça les sourcils un instant, puis il se dérida rapidement.

-Au moins, elle connaît mon nom.

* * *

Vador se retira dans le hangar à vaisseaux dans la soirée, décidant de poursuivre son projet de modification. Bidouiller un moteur lui apportait toujours de la concentration. Cette discussion avec l'Empereur lui avait donné beaucoup de matière à penser, et il avait surpris ses pensées à dériver vers son fils depuis lors.

Il en était capable, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait du talent et de la passion en réserve, quand il se décidait à accomplir une mission. Il ferait un Sith très puissant, peut-être le plus puissant que la galaxie ait jamais connu. Quand il aurait traversé toutes ses années d'apprentissage et d'expérience, Luke deviendrait tout ce qu'il aurait dû être. Dit simplement, Luke était brillant.

Si tout cela était si évident pour lui, pourquoi l'Empereur ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?

Un grondement distant fit lever les yeux de Vador de son travail. Le speeder MX glissa à toute vitesse dans le hangar, et crissa alors qu'il prenait un tournant à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Finalement, il fit une marche arrière sur une place de stationnement vide et coupa le moteur.

Un moment plus tard, la capsule s'ouvrit dans un bruit sec, et un Skywalker plein d'énergie juvénile en sortit en sautant. Il repéra immédiatement Vador, et courut vers lui.

-Salut !

-Comment c'était au sénat ? Demanda Vador, serrant un boulon mal fixé.

-Fantastique !

Vador sentit un léger malaise grandir au fond de son esprit. Luke avait-il développé un nouvel intérêt dans la politique ?

-Qu'as-tu appris ? S'enquit-il.

-Oh, certaines choses, dit Luke, ramassant un tissu à cirage. J'oubliais. J'ai rencontré cette fille... Elle était... indescriptible.

Vador sourit presque. Son mal aise s'évaporant rapidement.

-Je vois.

-Je me sens... heureux, dit Luke. Depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu. C'est normal ?

-A ton âge, tout à fait normal, dit Vador. Était-ce la fille d'un des sénateurs?

-Encore mieux ! Elle _était_ sénatrice ! Dit Luke. Elle a presque mon âge, et elle est déjà sénatrice. Tu peux y croire ?

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Vador, ayant une soudaine suspicion.

-Leia, dit Luke, le regard perdu dans le vide. Magnifique nom.

-La Princesse Leia Organa ?

-Oui, dit Luke, reportant son attention sur Vador. Tu la connais ?

-Oui, dit Vador. Très courageuse... et très têtue.

-Elle est _magnifique_.

-Avant que tu ne commences à préparer le mariage, tu devrais savoir qu'elle me méprise. Je crois qu'elle passe son temps libre à lancer des fléchettes enflammées sur une effigie à mon image.

-Je ne l'aime pas de _cette_ manière, protesta Luke.

Il s'interrompit un moment.

-Elle te détestes vraiment ?

-Je crois qu'elle a été censurée par le bureau du sénat, une fois, après qu'elle ait fait référence à ma personne comme étant "la personnification de tout ce qui va mal dans l'Empire".

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de vraiment te connaître, dit Luke, polissant un hydro-compresseur.

-Sans doute, dit Vador, amusé de l'optimisme de son fils.

-Est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? S'enquit Luke.

Vador y réfléchit.

-J'admire son dévouement et sa force de caractère. Elle me rappelle... quelqu'un. Vador se retourna pour recentrer un panneau latéral. Mais elle se trompe sur toute la ligne en politique. Son père est pareillement malavisé. Je le tiens davantage responsable, parce qu'il a été témoin aux premières loges de la corruption de la République. A les écouter parler, on pourrait croire qu'ils souhaitent voir la galaxie retourner au chaos.

-Alors, dit Luke. Si par une chance incroyable, j'avais l'opportunité de l'inviter ici... ça te causerait un problème ?

-Pourquoi tu l'inviterais ici ? Dit Vador, quelque peu amusé. Pour jouer aux hologrammes ? Pour t'aider à modifier un speeder ?

Luke fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Tant qu'elle ne te fourvoie pas avec ses idées politiques.

-Tu serais poli avec elle ?

-Quand n'ai-je pas été poli avec un de tes amis ?

-Voyons voir... chaque fois que tu es en contact avec eux. La première fois que Ben est venu, tu as ordonné à Lev de se débarrasser de lui comme s'il était une sorte de détritus.

-Considérant qu'il venait de ramper hors d'un compacteur à ordures, c'était une erreur compréhensible.

Luke émit un grognement, et commença à se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

Vador se connecta à la Force, faisant Luke s'arrêter en chemin.

-Je voulais dire, bonne nuit, _votre seigneurie_, corrigea Luke.

-J'espère bien. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'autre.

Luke se retourna, dans l'expectative.

-L'archiduc de Quasher va séjourner au palais en tant qu'invité officiel de l'Empereur. Un des objectifs de cette visite est de présenter son fils à Coruscant, comme son fils reprendra le rôle de sénateur quand celui en place prendra sa retraite.

Les yeux de Luke jetèrent des coups d'œil aux alentours.

-Son fils est de ton âge. Tu deviendras ami avec le jeune homme, et t'assureras que son séjour à Coruscant soit une expérience plaisante.

-Devenir ami avec qui ? Dit Luke, reprenant rapidement sa concentration. L'archiduc et le sénateur d'où ?

-Quasher. Pas lui, mais son fils.

-Le fils de la personne qui va devenir le prochain sénateur ?

-Non, son fils va devenir le prochain sénateur.

-Et il est de _mon_ âge ?

-Oui, c'est un honneur que l'Empereur te fasse confiance avec cette mission.

-C'est une erreur, protesta Luke. Je ne sais pas comment divertir quelqu'un qui va devenir sénateur. Tout le monde est plus mature que moi. J'ai entendu parler de deux personnes de mon âge qui sont déjà sénateurs, et... je suis encore en train d'essayer de comprendre la différence entre un amendement et une loi.

-Luke... dit Vador, s'avançant pour placer une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Apparemment, il faisait beaucoup de réconfort paternel dernièrement.

-Tes talents résident dans une autre voie. J'ai toute confiance que tu rempliras cette mission, et bien d'autres encore.

-J'aimerais savoir de quel chemin il s'agit, parfois, dit Luke, fixant ses bottes.

-Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas à attendre longtemps pour le découvrir, dit Vador, mystérieusement.

Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Luke en élaborant davantage, peu importe à quel point la possibilité d'un entraînement de Sith était élevée. Il poussa gentiment Luke en direction de la sortie.

-Va au lit.

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis contente de vous présenter ce chapitre qui montre un moment important : la rencontre des deux frangins. Je trouve également intéressant de voir Leia débattre au sénat, c'est un aspect qui n'apparaît pas dans les films. On voit Padmé remplir ses fonctions de sénatrice, et j'imagine bien sa fille dans ce rôle._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en commentaire._

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre_

_NH_

_Réponses aux review : _

_Yohana : Luke a bon cœur et il a ses amis pour l'aider à réaliser que l'Empire est mauvais. Dans ce chapitre, on voit qu'il comprend déjà que le sénat n'est qu'une mascarade. C'est surtout pour Vador que ça va être compliqué : il est tiraillé entre le coté obscur et la menace que représente l'Empereur d'une part et les sentiments pour son fils, qui sont d'autant plus forts qu'il l'a élevé d'autre part._

_Toundra95 et steph : Merci pour vos commentaires. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'univers créé par l'auteur de cette fic et c'est vrai qu'il y a peu d'histoire sur ce thème en français, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la traduire : elle vaut le coup d'être partagée pour en faire profiter le plus grand nombre._

_Sebazdmeg : Good point ! I haven't realized that until you mentioned it. That is very possible indeed._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Rencontre avec Tyloid

Chapitre 3 – Rencontre avec Tyloid

La seconde leçon au sénat fut plus courte que la première, comme plus de la moitié des procédures était déjà terminée avant que Luke n'arrive. Le professeur fut plus bavard cette fois, et engagea Ben dans une longue discussion sur les avantages et inconvénients du pouvoir entre les mains d'un grand nombre contre le pouvoir entre les mains d'un seul.

Luke ne parvenait pas vraiment à suivre. Très probablement parce qu'il était distrait par Leia. Malheureusement, la princesse ne fit pas de discours cette fois, et apparemment, un nouveau décret était passé au cours des derniers jours, empêchant les sénateurs de proférer des accusations infondées impliquant l'armée Impériale.

Luke aurait souhaité rester en arrière pour voir s'il avait une chance de rencontrer à nouveau Leia, mais Ben avait des devoirs à finir.

-On va à la bibliothèque ? S'enquit Luke, une fois qu'ils furent dans les airs.

-Non, dit Ben. Au palais.

-Rejoindre ton père ?

Il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu Ben parler de son père récemment, ce qui laissait entendre qu'ils avaient mis un terme à leur dispute.

-Malheureusement. On sort ce soir avec mon oncle pour dîner.

-Est-ce qu'il sait pour les leçons au sénat ? Demanda Luke

-Non. Si je les mentionne, il ne les prendra que comme une excuse pour commencer à m'encourager dans la politique.

Luke resta silencieux, songeur. Si seulement il pouvait arranger ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être que s'il parlait seul à seul avec le père de Ben. D'un autre coté, il ne voulait pas fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas vraiment.

-J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dit Luke, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la zone sécurisée du palais. Il tourna d'un mouvement rapide une commande pour commencer à transmettre leur code d'accès. Je déteste vous voir vous déchirer.

Ben soupira.

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, mais... rien ne changera tant qu'il n'acceptera pas que j'irai à l'école de médecine, un point c'est tout.

Luke eut un large sourire. Son ami était vraiment têtu.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a dit l'autre jour? dit Ben, alors que Luke faisait voler le speeder vers le septième étage du hangar à vaisseaux. Il a dit que puisqu'il avait passé les dix-sept dernières années à subvenir à mes besoins et à mon éducation, tout ça tout seul, il avait son mot à dire concernant mon prochain choix de carrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Luke, regardant aux alentours à la recherche d'une place de stationnement libre.

La baie était bondée de speeders Impériaux banals qui appartenaient probablement aux gens qui travaillaient là. Finalement, il repéra un espace entre plusieurs pompes à carburant.

-Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas demandé à naître, dit Ben

Luke tourna le cou, reculant lentement dans l'interstice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce que je naisse non plus.

Luke échappa le frein sous le choc, les envoyant s'écraser en arrière contre le mur. Il y eu un craquement sonore, et quatre conteneurs tombèrent à la renverse.

-Par les étoiles, Luke, tu as cassé quelque chose !

Ben sauta à terre.

-Tu as cassé la propriété de l'Empereur !

-Calme-toi ! Insista Luke, coupant le moteur. C'est juste quelques caisses !

-Il va nous tuer ! Dit Ben, se précipitant pour voir les dégâts. On va être enfermé, on va être...

Luke suivit son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une vieille moto démodée dit Ben, paraissant soulagé. Je pense qu'elle était déjà cassée. Merci, la Force.

Luke vit qu'un casque était tombé d'une des caisses, et qu'une moto-speeder demi-lune avait chuté sur le sol. Elle était certainement vieille et couverte de sable.

-Wouha, une antiquité ! Dit Luke. Je me demande si elle fonctionne encore ?

-N'y pense même pas, dit Ben, levant les mains. Je fous le camp d'ici. Tu devrais faire de même.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, dit Luke, jetant négligemment un coup d'œil aux autres conteneurs.

Ils étaient tombés mais paraissaient toujours intacts.

-Je te verrai à l'école, dit Ben, se précipitant vers les portes.

Luke resta à fixer la moto, se demandant à quoi elle ressemblerait après un graissage et un polissage. Il y avait un engin de levage à l'arrière du hangar à vaisseaux, et un chariot à lévitation propulsé. S'il était discret, il pourrait la transporter dans le hangar à vaisseaux personnel de son père sans que personne ne le remarque.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que _cela_ ?!

-Ça ? Dit Luke, se dégageant de dessous le moteur.

Son père emplissait l'embrasure de la porte de l'atelier où il avait trouvé une nouvelle résidence pour la moto-speeder. Il travaillait sur le moteur depuis une heure maintenant et était complètement couvert de sable et de graisse.

-J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire.

Son père passa la main sur le compartiment de rangement à l'arrière, puis se pencha pour voir les commandes.

-Je dirais que ça date d'environ dix ans avant l'Empire. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans un des hangars près des quartiers généraux de la garde. C'était dans un conteneur. J'essaie toujours de nettoyer tout le sable du moteur.

Son père fit un pas en arrière à la mention du mot sable.

\- L'archiduc de Quasher et son fils sont arrivés cet après-midi. Le Grand Vizir organise un banquet en leur honneur ce soir. Tu vas y assister.

Luke regarda le moteur derrière lui.

-Mais... je voulais vraiment travailler là-dessus. Tu ne peux pas leur dire que je suis malade ?

Son père croisa les bras.

-A-t-on besoin de parler de devoir et des responsabilités ?

-Par les étoiles, non, dit Luke.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du sermon préféré de son père sur le sujet.

-Dans ce cas, file et va te nettoyer et d'habiller décemment. L'événement se tient dans une heure. Je t'accompagnerai dans la salle à manger pour les présentations, mais je ne resterai pas. Tu pourras développer tes compétences de diplomate.

-Quelles compétences de diplomate ? Dit Luke en se levant et s'époussetant.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit _développer_.

Ça avait l'air plus terrible à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

-Alors, à quel point je dois m'apprêter ?

-Laisse moi le présenter ainsi, dit son père, d'un ton sec. Peux-tu penser à une occasion qui exigerait que tu t'habilles mieux que si tu représentais l'Empire à un banquet d'État au Palais Impérial ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, marmonna Luke, son regard s'attardant une dernière fois sur la moto speeder.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient le temps de se remettre à travailler dessus après.

Après une heure à se doucher, se vêtir, et de manière générale, à se rendre présentable, Luke essaya de repousser la rancune persistante qu'il ressentait à devoir renoncer à sa soirée pour dîner avec des inconnus. Mais il apprécia le hochement de tête approbateur de son père alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre.

-Bien. A part la graisse de moteur dans tes cheveux.

-C'est du gel coiffant, protesta Luke

-Je sais reconnaître de la graisse de moteur quand j'en vois, Fils. Mais nous devons partir.

Luke suivit son père, commençant à se sentir un brin nerveux. Peu importe le nombre de cérémonies officielles auxquelles il avait assisté au cours des cinq dernières années, il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise. Tout le monde devait immédiatement voir qu'il n'avait pas exactement l'air d'appartenir à ce milieu.

-Il est temps que tu commences à m'accompagner aux événements officiels plus souvent, remarqua son père, alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne fouillait clairement pas dans ses pensées, pour une fois.

-Je déteste les événements officiels, dit Luke.

Son père poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

–Le sénat est un bon début, mais il n'y a pas grand chose que tu puisses apprendre là-bas. Tu as besoin d'observer les vrais mécanismes derrière le fonctionnement de l'Empire.

-Je sais parfaitement comment fonctionne l'Empire, dit Luke, alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre vers le couloir principal. L'Empereur dit à tout le monde ce qu'il doit faire, et tout le monde lui obéit.

-Une appréciation sommaire, mais pas complètement fausse.

-Est-ce que tu n'en as pas marre parfois ? Demanda Luke, fixant ses bottes.

L'une était bien plus cirée que l'autre, mais il ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose, maintenant.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment approprié, répondit son père.

Luke eut un large sourire, sentant un « si » derrière ces mots.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux durant leur marche à travers les couloirs qui menaient à la salle à manger principale. Des gardes royaux supplémentaires étaient présents, à cause de l'événement, ce qui rappela à Luke le conflit entre Ben et son père.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé au Capitaine Jarnet récemment ? Dit Luke, les yeux baissés.

-Non.

-Lui et Ben se disputent à propos de sa carrière depuis le début du semestre, dit Luke.

-S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'il veut que son fils entre à l'académie d'entraînement militaire. Le garçon ne pourrait pas gagner un combat contre un jawa.

-Hé, on ne peut pas tous être des forces de destruction impossibles à arrêter, dit Luke. Ben est plus intelligent que tous ceux que je connais.

-Il devrait postuler à l'académie des officiers dans ce cas. Je pourrais avoir besoin de davantage d'officiers dotés d'un cerveau de plus d'un neurone en état de marche.

-Il veut aller à l'école de médecine. Il aime l'idée de développer de nouvelles technologies médicales.

-Et son père désapprouve ?

Luke haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais je suppose que c'est normal. Après tout, on se dispute parfois pour des broutilles.

-Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu le mot « normal » être utilisé à propos de l'un de nous deux.

-Hé, je suis normal, dit Luke.

-Assure-toi de rester ainsi durant le repas, dit son père, tendant le bras pour le guider en avant alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes extérieures. On s'attend à ce que tu fasses la conversation au garçon. Pose lui des questions sur son monde d'origine. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui parler de ton expérience au sénat.

Luke s'attendait déjà à ce que ce soit assez ennuyeux, sans avoir à supporter un discours sur la politique, mais il ne dit rien. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la politique était la seule chose dont cette personne savait parler.

Plus Luke y réfléchissait, plus il devenait nerveux. Un sénateur adolescent serait confiant, mature, sophistiqué... tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il traînait en arrière alors qu'ils approchaient des gigantesques portes, étudiant les motifs du tapis rouge lustré.

Il était tellement préoccupé, qu'il ne réalisa pas que son père s'était arrêté devant lui, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se tendent pour empêcher la collision. Il leva les yeux, comprenant que ses pensées avaient été captées à travers leur lien empathique.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Luke regarda aux alentours, et réalisa qu'il y avait des gardes qui attendaient pour ouvrir les portes. Son père ne voulait clairement pas être entendu.

_Rien. Juste nerveux_

_Tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveux. Reste près de moi, et je vais te présenter._

Son père se redressa, levant la tête, puis envoya un peu de réconfort, si bien que Luke se détendit un peu. Son père avança, et cette fois, Luke resta à côté de lui.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes pour eux, et Luke commença à observer les invités installés à table. Ils paraissaient être les derniers attendus. La table était noire, et semblait ne pas avoir de centre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent que Luke réalisa qu'elle était construite en acier transparent. Elle était conçue pour ressembler à un insigne impérial géant.

Il y eut un raclement sonore alors que tous les occupants actuels de la table se levaient. L'homme le plus proche d'eux, qui était orné de la tenue de cérémonie de la marine, inclina la tête en un salut militaire.

-Bonsoir, mon Seigneur.

-Gouverneur Sanex, dit son père. Vous avez déjà rencontré mon fils, Luke Skywalker.

-Bien sûr, un plaisir de vous revoir, jeune Monsieur Skywalker.

Luke lui serra la main, se demandant quand il était censé avoir rencontré cet homme. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. D'un autre côté, il rencontrait beaucoup de monde quand il était avec son père.

Les autres invités s'étaient rapidement alignés en une sorte de haie d'honneur. Luke jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, mais son père était juste derrière lui, coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

La personne suivante était vêtue de manière élaborée avec une coiffe et un manteau à carreaux d'argent. Luke devina qu'il s'agissait de l'Archiduc de quelque part.

-Votre altesse, dit son père. Puis-je vous présenter mon fils, Luke Skywalker.

-C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il, serrant fermement sa main.

-Pareillement, votre altesse, dit Luke, essayant de son mieux de paraître sûr de lui.

Son père recula, et l'Archiduc prit en charge les présentations. Luke rencontra sa femme, son conseiller en chef, son frère, et finalement, ils arrivèrent à son fils.

Il avait à peu près la même taille, et ses cheveux verdâtres étaient épais et raides comme une brosse de nettoyage.

-Puis-je vous présenter mon fis et héritier, et le futur sénateur Impérial, Tyloid Hareldius Lindtsand Fenlius, sixième du nom.

Luke se demanda s'il était censé retenir tous ces noms. D'ailleurs, comment l'Archiduc faisait-il pour se souvenir de tous ces noms ?

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Luke, tendant la main.

Tyloid hésita avant de l'accepter, puis sourit d'une étrange façon. Luke se libéra de sa poignée de main, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il regarda aux alentours à la recherche de son père, et découvrit qu'il était déjà parti.

La dernière personne, qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité du siège vide à côté de Tyloid, était le Grand Vizir Impérial, Mas Amedda. Luke le connaissait depuis sa première arrivée ici, et il pensait que l'homme le méprisait, tout particulièrement après la fois où il lui avait foncé dessus alors qu'il faisait de l'hoverboard à travers les couloirs. Mais en grandissant, les relations entre eux s'étaient améliorées. Il lui adressa même un sourire ce soir.

-Bonsoir, Luke.

-Salut, acquiesça Luke

-Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous.

Il fit ensuite signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir, et Luke tira la chaise à côté de Tyloid. Les adultes reprirent tous leurs conversations autour d'eux, laissant Luke assis dans un silence pesant. C'était le moment pour ce que son père appelait dédaigneusement les « civilités ». Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti aussi vite.

-Alors, dit Luke, jetant un coup d'œil à Tyloid. C'est ton premier séjour sur Coruscant ?

-Oui, dit Tyloid. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à mieux. C'est vraiment une horreur. Trop d'espèces primitives. En fait, j'ai vu un Rodien ce matin.

Luke fit les gros yeux. Il y avait une fille Rodienne dans sa classe à l'école d'Anachore, et elle gagnait souvent le concours d'orthographe.

-Coruscant est un endroit cosmopolite, dit sèchement Luke. Mais si il y a une chose que les gens ont en commun, c'est qu'ils trouvent insultant d'être qualifiés de « primitifs ».

Tyloid rit comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

_Laissez moi sortir d'ici_, pensa Luke, fixant la porte avec envie. Au temps pour la sophistication et la maturité.

Un droïde serveur roula entre eux, et s'enquit de ce que Luke voulait boire. Luke regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde avait un verre de vin. En temps normal, il commandait un jus de fruit ou de l'eau fraîche, ou même du lait, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas approprié pour ce genre de dîner.

-Le Toniray n'est pas si mauvais, dit Tyloid, désignant son propre verre. L'une des seules choses qu'ils arrivent à produire sur Aldérande.

-Je vais essayer ça, alors, dit Luke au droïde.

Des lumières clignotèrent sur la poitrine du Droïde, puis il dit :

-Veuillez m'excuser. Conformément à votre profile dînatoire, je ne peux pas vous servir de boissons contenant de l'alcool. Puis-je vous suggérer un jus de Junla glacée ?

Tyloid émit un bruit trahissant son ennui.

-Ils te gardent enveloppé dans du coton, hein ?

-Un jus de Junla, ça ira, merci, dit Luke, luttant pour garder son calme.

Il avait rencontré d'autres fils et filles de dignitaires en visite au fil des ans, et aucun d'entre eux n'était comme ça. Normalement, le simple fait de connaître l'identité de son père suffisait à faire réfléchir les gens.

Pour empirer les choses, l'un des officiers Impériaux à l'autre bout de la table posa une question à Tyloid sur le partenariat commercial entre Quasher et sa voisine Skayalo, et son ton et son comportement changèrent complètement, devenant polis et respectueux. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, pour que quelqu'un comme Tyloid se sente autorisé à être grossier ?

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque le droïde commença à servir la nourriture. Luke prit une petite quantité de tout ce qu'il reconnaissait, sachant d'une expérience passée qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser de restes. Il pourrait toujours se resservir plus tard.

Tyloid mangea en silence, ce dont Luke lui fut reconnaissant. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas.

-Alors, pourquoi ton père n'est pas resté pour manger ? Demanda-t-il

_Parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à discuter avec des gens comme toi_, pensa Luke.

-Il devait probablement avoir des choses importantes à régler, dit Luke.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il sous ce masque ?

Luke roula des yeux.

-Alors, j'ai entendu que tu allais devenir sénateur, dit Luke, piquant un morceau de viande de sa fourchette. J'étais au sénat aujourd'hui.

-Tant mieux pour toi, dit Tyloid, en souriant. Ainsi, tu ne veux pas parler de ton père, hein ? Pourquoi pas ?

Luke regarda autour de lui, souhaitant qu'un des adultes le sauve de cette situation d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Pourquoi ne pas parler de ton père ? Suggéra Luke. Est-ce qu'il est né Archiduc ou est-ce qu'il a été élu ?

-Élu ? Dit Tyloid, paraissant amusé. Ils ne te laissent vraiment pas sortir très souvent, si ? Sa mère est l'Impératrice du Quasher, et il est le prochain dans l'ordre de succession, alors ils lui ont donné un titre absurde jusqu'à ce qu'il accède au trône.

-Alors, tu es troisième dans l'ordre de succession ? Demanda Luke

-Non, j'ai un frère et une sœur plus âgés. Mais ce sont tous les deux des imbéciles. Mon père n'est pas une lumière non plus, mais même lui est assez malin pour voir qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait un jour gérer un travail au sénat galactique. Mon frère est trop occupé à voir combien d'enfants illégitimes il peut engendrer avec les domestiques de la maison, et ma sœur a une sorte de nouveau projet impliquant d'énormes camps de travail pour les indigènes conquis. Elle a un peu trop hérité du coté brutal de notre grand-mère, mais pas assez de son intelligence, malheureusement. Toute cette histoire va finir par lui apporter un tir dans le dos, si tu veux mon avis.

Luke faillit s'étouffer.

-Mais moi, j'ai plus de jugeote. Je suis plus discret. La politique m'ennuie, mais je sais tirer mon épingle du jeu.

Intérieurement, Luke pensa que « discret » était le dernier mot qu'il utiliserait pour décrire Tyloid. Il leva son couteau, et entreprit de couper ses légumes en morceaux plus petits encore.

-Alors, comment on s'occupe ici ? Demanda Tyloid. On m'a dit que Coruscant avait la meilleure vie nocturne de la galaxie. Où sont les meilleurs endroits pour trouver des filles haut de gamme ?

Luke se sentit rougir à nouveau, et Tyloid le fixa avec incrédulité.

-J'y crois pas. Tu n'as même jamais parlé à une fille, c'est ça ?

-Je parle à beaucoup de filles à l'école, dit Luke. Je ne les « ramasse » pas dans des boites de nuit.

-A l'école ? Tu vas à l'école avec la plèbe commune? Sur ma planète, la caste dirigeante à des précepteurs particuliers.

Luke imagina ce qu'Ophélia Halifax dirait si on la désignait comme « la plèbe commune ».

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis discret.

Tyloid sourit alors.

-Donc, tu as au moins embrassé une fille, alors ?

Dans des moments pareils, Luke souhaitait désespérément porter un masque lui aussi. Ainsi, il ne serait pas aussi facile à déchiffrer.

-Je vois que je suis arrivé juste à temps, ajouta Tyloid.

Luke posa sa fourchette avec un cliquetis.

-Excuse-moi.

Personne ne l'arrêta alors qu'il courrait à moitié vers la sortie.

* * *

Vador faisait les cent pas dans le hall des sculptures proche quand il s'immobilisa devant le buste d'un ancien Maître Sith. La présence de Luke dans la Force luisait de colère, causant des ondes qui s'écrasaient contre ses boucliers. Quelques instants plus tôt, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un père hyper-protecteur pour rester dans les parages au lieu de laisser son fils se débrouiller tout seul. Maintenant, il avait la réponse.

Il se connecta à leur lien, et Luke répondit immédiatement. Un moment plus tard, il traversa l'entrée, les bras déjà levés de manière dramatique.

-Je n'y arriverai pas !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Vador, gardant un ton posé.

-C'est un insolent total et complet ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Comme la plupart des gens avec lesquels je dois travailler quotidiennement, dit Vador, s'approchant. Tu dois apprendre à les gérer.

-C'est différent pour toi, dit Luke, se détournant, boudeur. Tu peux être honnête sans craindre les conséquences.

-Pas toujours.

-S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à y retourner, dit Luke. Dis leur que je suis malade et que j'ai du voir un docteur. Mieux encore, dis que c'est contagieux, et je n'aurais plus jamais à revoir Tyloid.

-Luke, si j'invente une excuse à chaque fois que la vie met un obstacle sur ta route, tu n'apprendras jamais à gérer les situations difficiles.

-Au moins, dis à l'Empereur que, quoique j'ai pu faire qui l'ait poussé à me punir de la sorte, je regrette de l'avoir fait.

-Ce n'est pas une punition, dit Vador. C'est un honneur. Souviens-toi, tu le fais pour l'Empire.

Luke répondit par un long soupir.

-Je le fais pour toi. Et tu es la seule raison, pour laquelle je _ferais_ ça.

-C'est déjà ça, dit Vador, tendant le bras pour aplatir les cheveux ébouriffés de Luke.

-Au fait, dit Luke, esquivant la main de Vador. Est-ce que tu as dit au droïde du palais de ne jamais me servir de boisson alcoolisée ?

-Ça ressemble à quelque chose que je ferais, dit Vador. Et étant donné ta faible résistance à de telles substances, je ne suis pas près de revenir dessus.

Luke était sur le point de protester, quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Vador se tourna et suivit son regard, et vit Mas Amedda entrer dans le hall. Son regard passa de Luke et Vador puis il prit la parole.

-J'ai eu un mot avec le jeune homme Quasher à propos de son manque de respect. Il est plus que désolé.

Vador plaça une main sur l'épaule de Luke, le poussant gentiment en direction du Grand Vizir.

-Luke va rejoindre le dîner.

-Ah oui ? Dit Luke, levant les yeux.

-Venez à présent, dit Mas Amedda, se retournant et faisant signe à Luke de le rejoindre. Suivez moi, jeune homme.

Vador donna un encouragement à Luke à travers leur lien, le faisant soupirer à contrecœur. Cependant, il avança, rejoignant le Grand Vizir. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Vador reprit ses cent pas.

* * *

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, dit le Grand Vizir, marchant lentement.

Il ne semblait pas pressé de regagner la salle à manger.

-J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. Vous devez vous demander comment quelqu'un qui manque autant de bonnes manières peut occuper un poste aussi élevé que le sien.

-Pas exactement, dit Luke. Il m'a dit qu'il était né dans ce milieu.

-La royauté Quasher, et j'emploie le terme royauté par convenance, descend de pirates et de détenus évadés qui ont conquis la planète il y a des siècles. C'est une comédie. Ils n'ont ni notre naissance, ni notre noblesse.

Luke eut un large sourire. Les gens par ici parlaient toujours d'argent et de lignée, comme si ça en disait long sur l'intégrité d'une personne. D'après l'expérience de Luke, les gens les plus riches de Tatooine étaient aussi les plus immoraux.

-Mes ancêtres sont une famille de fermiers de Tatooine.

-J'en suis conscient. Je sais aussi que vous êtes le fils de la plus grande reine que Naboo n'ait jamais eue.

-Ma mère était une personne géniale, mais malheureusement, je ne l'ai jamais connue.

-Quel dommage. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés en personne, mais je l'admirais. Comme tout le monde.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre, et Luke leva les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'elle aimait rester assise au cours de dîners chics avec des personnes agaçantes ?

Il sourit.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, personne ne l'aurait jamais su. Vous ressemblez davantage à votre père sur ce point. Tout le monde sait toujours comment il se sent.

Luke eut un large sourire. Comme c'était vrai.

-Cela pourrait vous aider si vous compreniez bien ce qui se joue ici, poursuivit le Grand Vizir. Quasher est une petite planète mais elle dispose de ressources minières conséquentes. Récemment, un nouveau minéral de valeur a été découvert à sa surface, et est réquisitionné par l'Empire pour des projets de construction militaires d'importance vitale. Des projets qui assureront la sécurité et la sûreté de nous tous. Ce dîner est la première étape du processus de sécurisation de ces ressources. Il y a des détracteurs qui croient que l'Empire accomplirait cela en envoyant une flotte de star destroyers et en dévastant la population de la manière la plus brutale possible. C'est loin d'être le cas.

-Est-ce que vous parlez de gens comme la princesse d'Aldérande ? Dit Luke. Je l'ai rencontrée au sénat.

-Oui, elle est le parfait exemple de tels détracteurs. Au lieu de cela, nous accueillons cette délégation Quasher au cœur du palais, et nous les traitons comme des invités de marque. J'ai dors et déjà approuvé la nomination du benjamin au poste de sénateur. Demain, le gouverneur abordera la question de leurs ressources minières, et proposera des conditions avantageuses pour un contrat avec l'Empire. D'ici quelques semaines, avec un peu de chance, nous recevrons une première cargaison.

-Et s'ils n'acceptent pas l'accord ?

-Espérons qu'ils le feront. Vous pouvez jouer un rôle primordial en représentant la nouvelle génération dirigeante de l'Empire. Un visage jeune et amical qui veut améliorer les vies de nos concitoyens les plus vulnérables.

Luke haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne pense pas que Tyloid se soucie d'eux le moins du monde.

-Vous avez raison. Votre mission consiste simplement à le garder occupé et hors des ennuis pendant qu'il est notre invité. Cela impressionnera ses tuteurs et contribuera à la bonne image de l'Empire. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer, Luke. Il peut paraître mince mais il aura une conséquence de grande portée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de...

Luke s'interrompit en voyant Lev arriver à un angle, regardant à droite et à gauche. Il était tard pour qu'il soit encore en service.

-Lev ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ah, Luke.

Il se redressa, et adressa un salut militaire à Mas Amedda.

-Grand Vizir. L'un de vous aurait-il vu le Seigneur Vador dans le secteur ?

Il paraissait nerveux.

-Il est dans le hall des sculptures, dit Luke, prenant la tête de la marche et faisant signe à Lev de le suivre. Je vais te montrer.

Tout pour retarder un peu plus son retour au dîner.

Son père sortit du hall alors qu'ils approchaient, et il regarda brièvement Luke avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Lev.

-Lieutenant, dit son père. Y-a-t-il un problème ?

-Monsieur, votre présence est requise au centre de commandement militaire dès que possible. Les Rebelles ont attaqué la base de la marine Impériale dans le système de Leryis, près des chantiers navals de Kuat !

Son père commença à marcher vers les ascenseurs, et Luke suivit, curieux d'en apprendre davantage.

-Des pertes ?

-Un Star Destroyer et deux corvettes défendaient la base. Une corvette a été détruite, et l'autre abordée et capturée. L'_Éradicateur_ a été sévèrement endommagé et forcé de battre en retraite en hyperespace. Il vient juste d'arriver en orbite.

-Qu'est-il advenu de la base ?

-Nous l'ignorons, sire. Deux stars destroyers se sont précipités pour la défendre, mais ils pourraient arrivés trop tard.

Luke pouvait sentir la colère croissante de con père alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

-Qui était en charge de ce désastre ?

-Le Capitaine Yahza était aux commandes de l'_Éradicateur_, sire. Il nous a envoyé le commandant en chef et quelques enregistrements de la bataille, ce qui prouve, selon lui, qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire. Le Général Jerel est déjà en train de préparer la riposte au centre de commandement.

Il y avait un couloir qui reliait le Palais Impérial aux quartiers généraux militaires. Quand ils atteignirent la jonction après le poste de contrôle de sécurité, Lev jeta un regard à Luke et se déplaça pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Son père marchait déjà en tête.

-Luke, pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas à la maison te reposer ? Ça va prendre toute la nuit.

-Je veux voir les enregistrements de la bataille, dit Luke, se dégageant de la poigne de Lev.

C'était un aspect du travail de son père qui l'intéressait vraiment.

-Fais moi confiance Luke, tu ne veux pas voir ça, insista Lev, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux dans le couloir. De plus, les enregistrements sont confidentiels.

-Mais...

Son père cessa de marcher, et se retourna pour les fixer.

-Luke peut m'accompagner s'il le souhaite, dit-il.

Luke s'égaya , et partit à sa suite, mais Lev le retenait toujours.

-Sire, le Capitaine Yahza est sur le point d'arriver au centre de commandement pour faire son rapport.

Son père fut silencieux un moment.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement. Luke, retourne au dîner. Je crois que tu as du travail.

Il se retourna, et reprit son chemin, laissant Luke et Lev seuls. Luke fronça les sourcils, sentant une conspiration.

-Tu as entendu ton père, dit fermement Lev.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Luke, levant les mains. Pas besoin d'être si tendu.

-Je suis désolé, Luke, dit Lev, évitant son regard. C'est une très mauvaise situation pour tous ceux impliqués.

-Et bien, j'espère que tu pourras dormir un peu, dit Luke.

-Mais aussi, dit Lev, souriant enfin. Mais je n'y compte pas trop. Comment est le dîner avec la délégation Quasher ?

-Elle traîne en longueur, comme un droïde de protocole avec une jambe cassée. Je préférerais retourner au hangar à vaisseaux.

-Et bien, je doute que ton père le remarquerait si tu le faisais, et le Grand Vizir pensera que tu es encore avec ton père, dit Lev, avec un clin d'œil. Pas que je ne t'encourage à manquer un dîner diplomatique.

-Je dirais que c'est à cause de toi, si je me fais prendre, dit Luke, avec un grand sourire.

Il se retourna pour partir et prit garde à ne pas regarder en arrière alors qu'il suivait les couloirs vers le palais. Une fois qu'il eut tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, il se plaqua contre le mur, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière le coin. Comme il le soupçonnait, Lev était parti.

Luke était sur le point d'y retourner, quand il hésita un moment, y réfléchissant. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Si Lev l'attrapait, son ami penserait qu'il l'avait trompé, et il perdrait sa confiance. Si son père l'attrapait... dix-sept ans ou pas, il serait puni pour avoir désobéi à un ordre.

D'un autre côté, il était tenaillé par la curiosité, et mourrait d'envie de voir les enregistrements de la bataille. Il ferait attention à rester caché et ne resterait pas longtemps. Juste quelques minutes. Ce serait suffisant pour satisfaire son intérêt. Par ailleurs, son père avait dit qu'il devrait en apprendre davantage sur la manière dont fonctionnait l'Empire. Voilà une parfaite occasion.

L'entrée du centre de commandement militaire était gardée, mais il entra alors que deux officiers sortaient et ne fut pas arrêté. Soit les gardes le reconnurent, soit ils étaient à moitié endormis et ne le virent pas.

Il y avait un petit groupe d'officiers dans le vestibule, discutant d'un ton sérieux. Ils étaient trop occupés pour le remarquer, et Luke avança rapidement vers la cage d'escalier. Il était déjà venu ici, une fois ou deux, et savait que la salle de commandement principale était devant lui. Si il voulait éviter d'être vu, la meilleure idée était de se faufiler à l'étage du balcon, pour pouvoir espionner d'en haut.

Quand il atteignit l'étage supérieur, il entendit des voix provenant d'en bas. Il était temps d'être extrêmement prudent... si quelqu'un devait lever les yeux et le voir, il aurait des ennuis. Il rampa doucement en avant et s'allongea sur le sol, scrutant à travers la rambarde du balcon.

Il y avait un holo-projecteur géant à l'étage inférieur, montrant des hologrammes rouges de vaisseaux et de planètes. Sur les murs s'alignaient des centaines d'écrans d'ordinateur. Son regard fut attiré par le plus grand, qui montrait présentement un enregistrement statique d'une bataille spatiale. Ce devait être ça.

Luke se releva sur un genoux, appréciant la vue.

* * *

Vador sentait son humeur se dégrader de minute en minute alors qu'il regardait les enregistrements de la bataille. Une combinaison létale de pilotes incompétents et de commandants tout aussi incompétents.

-Des X-Wings, observa Vador.

-Oui, Mon Seigneur, dit le général. Bien plus rapides que des Y-Wings.

Vador regarda le X-Wing meneur lancer des torpilles à photons, frapper le pont principal de la corvette. Il fut suivi par ses ailiers et, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le corvette prit feu, se disloquant.

-Messieurs.

Vador se tourna, et vit que deux stormtroopers étaient entrés, escortant un capitaine de la marine entre eux.

-Capitaine Yahza, dit le général, nous attendions anxieusement votre rapport.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, monsieur, dit le capitaine, s'avançant. Je devais m'assurer que _l'Éradicateur_ était en sécurité.

Vador sentit son humeur sombrer un peu plus l'homme semblait remarquablement détendu, considérant la situation. Il aurait dû être à genoux en ce moment, implorant pour avoir la vie sauve. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il venait rapporter une victoire, plutôt qu'un échec déconcertant. Il avait en effet que trop laissé sa réputation déraper. C'était sur le point de changer.

-Seigneur Vador, dit le Capitaine, s'inclinant en guise de salutation.

-Capitaine, répéta Vador, nonchalamment.

* * *

Luke se tendit pour écouter ce qui se disait. Il s'appuya à la balustrade, commençant à souhaiter s'être caché quelque part en bas. Le capitaine faisait son rapport, racontant quelque chose à propos d'un générateur de bouclier endommagé. Son père se tenait débout, écoutant, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

Le regard de Luke commença à errer, et il remarqua un moniteur illuminé d'une image de TIE et de X-WING engagés dans combat aérien intense. Ça, c'était ce qu'il était venu voir ! Il regarda joyeusement pendant quelques secondes, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son père.

Quelque chose clochait... Les mains du capitaine étaient enroulées autour de sa gorge, et il grimaçait comme s'il avait avalé un citron entier. Mais personne ne faisait le moindre geste pour l'aider.

Luke fronça les sourcils de confusion... puis sursauta sous le choc quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

-Luke !

Il fit volte-face, et se retrouva à regarder Lev.

-Pars ! Vite !

Il pointa du doigt en direction de la sortie, mais Luke regarda de nouveau en bas.

-Attends... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

Le Capitaine tomba à genoux, et Luke eut une terrible réalisation.

-Oh, par les étoiles brûlantes, il le tue ! NON ! Pè...

Son cri fut étouffé quand Lev mit sa main sur sa bouche, et le tira en arrière. Luke se débattit, mais ne parvint pas à se libérer de la poigne de Lev jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en haut de la cage d'escalier.

-Je dois l'arrêter, dit Luke, se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Il les descendit, deux marches à la fois, avec Lev lui criant d'arrêter. En bas, il rentra tête la première dans deux gardes.

-Tenez le ! Lança Lev, dérapant en haut derrière lui. Emmenez-le dans le couloir.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Non ! Hurla Luke, les poussant de toutes ses forces. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, il fut emmener de force, frappant et criant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le couloir principal. Lev suivait derrière, et il ordonna aux stormtroopers de leur donner un peu d'intimité. Les lourdes portes se fermèrent derrière eux.

Luke s'effondra contre le mur, ayant le tournis. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Lev, se sentant trahi de plus d'une manière.

-Comment as-tu pu ?! Dit-il, tremblant presque de colère. Comment as-tu pu laisser ça se produire ?

-Luke, le destin de cet homme était scellé à la minute où il a abandonné la base et est entré en hyperespace. Si ton père ne l'avait pas fait, il serait passé devant la cour martiale et aurait quand même été exécuté. Tu n'aurais pas dû y assister... c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté ?

-Quoi, alors tu peux me protéger, dit Luke. Cacher la vérité ? Vous me dégoûtez ! Toi, le lieutenant Hicks, le Commandant Julius... vous avez tous regardé ailleurs ! Vous savez que c'est mal !

Lev paru ébranlé par ses mots.

-Quel pouvoir imagines-tu que je détiens, Luke ?

-Tu aurais pu me laisser lui parler !

-On ne peut pas raisonner avec ton père quand il est en colère ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

-J'aurais pu l'arrêter, dit Luke. Il m'aurait écouté ! J'aurais pu le sauver... j'aurais pu...

Luke sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, revoyant une nouvelle fois les images de l'homme tombant à terre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Lev, l'aidant à se relever du sol. Ton père fait ses propres choix.

-Pourquoi il en fait de si mauvais ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu prendras tes propres décisions. De meilleures décisions. C'est pour ça que nous...

Lev s'interrompit au son des portes qui s'ouvraient en coulissant derrière lui. Le Seigneur Sith en question en sortit, et était sur le point de passer son chemin, mais il s'arrêta en les voyant.

-Je pars immédiatement rejoindre les efforts pour traquer ces Rebelles, dit-il à Lev. Demander au vaisseau amiral d'attendre mon arrivée.

-Oui, Sire, dit Lev, sa voix ne trahissant aucun signe de tension.

Luke tressaillit quand son père tourna son regard vers lui.

-Je me rappelle distinctement t'avoir dit de rejoindre le dîner, dit son père. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Assassin ! Cracha Luke.

Il fixa son père un moment, sentant une colère incontrôlable monter dans sa poitrine. Quand elle devint trop lourde à supporter, il poussa Lev et courut le long du couloir.

* * *

Vador resta à fixer la forme de Luke qui s'en allait rapidement, jusqu'à ce que son fils disparaisse à un tournant.

-J'en déduis qu'il a été témoin du décès du capitaine Yahza.

-Malheureusement, oui, mon seigneur. Il a fait semblant d'aller à la maison, puis est revenu en se faufilant quand je ne regardais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Vador. Il est trop innocent pour son propre bien. Il est temps qu'il comprenne ce que ça signifie de commander.

Pendant un instant, il se souvint de son propre manque d'innocence lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Luke. Il savait déjà ce que ça signifiait de tuer quelqu'un pour le plus grand bien. Il connaissait la réalité de la guerre. Il avait fait de son mieux pour protéger Luke. Pour donner à son fils l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Sire, dois-je veiller à informer l'équipage de l'_Éradicateur _?

Vador reporta son attention sur le lieutenant.

-Oui. Dites leur que leur regretté Capitaine était un imbécile incompétent et un lâche, et que l'intelligence moyenne des officiers impériaux a doublé, uniquement par sa mort. J'attendrai mieux d'eux à l'avenir.

-Oui, mon Seigneur.

Vador avança, prévoyant son prochain mouvement. Il devait faire un bref rapport à l'Empereur, puis partir dès que possible. Il n'avait pas le temps d'apaiser les choses avec Luke, s'il pouvait ne serait ce que trouver le garçon, en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas si important. D'ici son retour, son fils aurait sûrement complètement oublié l'incident.

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Désolée, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à poster ce chapitre. Pour ma défense, le tome 3 était prêt, traduit, plus qu'à poster. L'ennui c'est que l'auteur de la fanfiction originale (je ne le répéterai jamais assez, cette fic est une traduction de la série Force Bond écrite par KittandChips) a apporté des modifications à son œuvre si bien que j'ai du tout reprendre._

_Bon, comme kittandChips en a profité pour poster une nouvelle fanfiction dans l'univers Force Bond, je lui pardonne ce petit contretemps._

_L'auteur explique qu'elle a partiellement modifié son histoire pour prendre en compte les nouveautés de l'Univers Star Wars, notamment Rogue One. C'est ainsi que dans le chapitre 2, le gouverneur Tarkin a été remplacé par le Directeur Krennic. Une chance pour moi, les chapitres 1 et 2 du tome 3 n'ont pas été les plus impactés. Vous pouvez toutefois les relire pour me faire remonter les éventuelles coquilles que j'ai pu commettre._

_J'ai apprécié les modifications que l'auteur a apportées au personnage de Tyloid. Dans la première version, il faisait un peu plus enfant capricieux. Maintenant, son coté calculateur ressort mieux, rendant le personnage plus crédible comme sénateur et encore plus détestable._

_Je regrette toutefois qu'un passage ait été supprimé au profit de la scène avec le Grand Vizir. Peut-être que KittandChips trouvait plus vraisemblable que Luke parle avec le Grand Vizir plutôt qu'avec l'Empereur. Dans la première version, après avoir vu Vador étrangler le capitaine, Luke s'enfuit et tombe sur l'Empereur. S'en suit une discussion entre les deux où Palpatine essaie de se rapprocher de Luke, de sympathiser avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec Anakin jadis. Peut-être que je pourrais rajouter ce passage dans un chapitre bonus, si cela vous dit. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_NH_

_Réponse à Karozthor the Necromagus : oui, ça aurait été marrant que Leia devienne le professeur en politique de Luke mais j'imagine mal Vador solliciter l'aide d'un sympathisant Rebelle pour donner des cours de politique à son fils, de peur qu'elle ne le corrompe. De toute manière, personne n'est dupe. Luke a très bien compris tout seul que le sénat n'était qu'un spectacle pour donner l'image d'un simulacre de démocratie. _


End file.
